Midnight Bottle
by BXHunHan
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang tuan muda, anak dari seorang ketua yakuza terkenal dijepang. Lelaki yang aslinya lemah dan diam-diam mencintai Oh Sehun/HUNHAN YAOI/ HHI EVENT
Summary : Luhan adalah seorang tuan muda, anak dari seorang ketua yakuza terkenal dijepang. Lelaki yang aslinya lemah dan diam-diam mencintai Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Luhan mengatur nafasnya lelah. Sebenarnya pulang sekolah tadi ia diam-diam mengikuti Oh Sehun dan tiba-tiba ia sudah berlari menggandeng tangan lelaki itu dari kejaran anak sekolah lain yang membawa balok kayu.

"Hufh ... " Luhan menarik nafas dalam-dalam menatap Sehun yang keadaannya tidak jauh dari dirinya tengah bersender ditembok.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN!"

Sehun menatap Luhan datar "apa" ucapnya dingin.

"Apa urusanmu dengan anak-anak tadi"

"Itu bukan urusan tuan muda seperti mu"

"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun menatap Luhan tajam "Aku tidak pernah memintamu menolongku. Aku bisa menghadapi mereka" ucapnya dingin.

Luhan menghela nafas ia menggenggam tangan Sehun lembut. Ia menatap Sehun dalam menarik tangannya, membawa lelaki itu pergi dari gang sempit. Luhan mengeuarkan ponselnya.

"Pak kim, jemput aku sekarang juga"

Pip

Mereka akan melacak keberadaannya. Jadi Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot menyebutkan alamat.

Beberapa menit Limousine hitam berhenti disebelahnya. Luhan mendorong Sehun memasuki mobil, lalu ia masuk.

Luhan melepas kancing seragam terdepannya, ia bersender dimobil menghirup udara Ac yang segar.

Ia terdiam sejenak melirik kearah Sehun yang terdiam dipojokan sedari tadi. Ia mendekat memeluk lelaki itu lembut "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh itu Sehun. Aku tidak bersunggung-sungguh" Ucapnya menyesal menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Sehun hanya membisu.

Oh Sehun, umur 27 tahun.

Di umur 7 tahun ia adalah seorang gelandangan dijalanan Vegas dan diadopsi oleh Lu wei, dididik menjadi lelaki yang tangguh dan pintar.

Menjadi petarung jalanan paling berbahaya dan seorang Bos Yakuza dengan nama Stevan Oh.

Lelaki paling berbahaya di dunia malam.

Pemimpin termuda Fraksi Gold Dragon divisi 5 di Las Vegas.

Dan berakhir kembali ke negara asalnya Korea Selatan karena harus menjaga anak dari pemimpin Fraksi Gold Dragon Lu Wei.

"Hallo? Gege di Seoul.. kita bertemu nanti"

Pip

Semua diluar ekspektasi Sehun.

Luhan sangat manja dan menyebalkan, sangat jauh berbeda dari Lu Wei yang tegas, yang selama ini menjadi panutannya. Seseorang yang sudah mengganggap dirinya sebagai anak.

Sehun sangat menghormati Lu Wei.

Dan Luhan?

 **Flashback**

Sehun membungkuk lalu duduk dilantai saat Luwei memasuki ruangannya. Luwei mengatakan tidak perlu bersikap terlalu formal, ia adalah anak kesayangannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjalani hidup yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku ingin kau menemani Anak-ku yang tengah bersekolah di SMA swasta di Seoul"

"Namanya Luhan, dia anak yang manja. Tapi ia adalah anak-ku satu-satunya. Aku ingin kau menjaganya, menggantikan ku yang selama ini tidak pernah memberikannya kasih sayang"

"Maaf aku harus memberikan kepada orang lain posisi-mu. Tapi aku berjanji jika saatnya tiba kau akan mendapat yang lebih dari itu"

"Aku mohon jagalah dia untuk ku"

Sehun tidak bisa menolak kehendak Luwei. Karena lelaki itu yang telah menyelamatkannya dari jurang penderitaan.

Sehun kembali ke-korea. Tanah air yang menjadi saksi betapa kejam dulu kehidupannya.

Ia harus melakukannya karena ini pertama Luwei memohon padanya.

Luhan.

Pertemuan pertama mereka diclub malam saat Luhan mabuk berat dan nyaris diperkosa oleh teman-temannya.

Dan saat itu Sehun tau semua tidak akan mudah.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Luhan tiba-tiba membentaknya.

"Kalau kau ingin menjagaku dari mereka kau seharusnya tidak meninggalkan ku disini sendiri! Atau kau bunuh saja mereka sekalian agar tidak lagi mengganggu ku!"

Sehun menghadang anak-anak SMA yang mengganggu Luhan.

Dan berakhir didalam mobil dipelukan Luhan.

 **Flashback end**

"Sehun, kau tidak boleh lagi bersikap seperti tadi. Kau harusnya bisa membedakan perintah bersungguh-sungguh atau emosi semata"

"Ya"

"Baiklah, bangunkan aku kalau kita sudah sampai" Bisik Luhan dalam dekapan Sehun.

Sehun terdiam menatap surai pirang didekapannya, tangannya menggantung diudara. Ingin sekali ia membelai lembut surai ini tapi ia tidaklah pantas berlaku seperti itu.

Mobil berhenti didepan kediaman Luhan. Sehun mengguncang pundak Luhan pelan.

"Eunggh, aku masih ngantuk Sehun"

"Tapi kita sudah sampai" ujar Sehun pelan dan datar.

Luhan mengerjap, tangannya menggantung dileher Sehun "bawa aku kekamar" bisiknya. Dan dengan sigap Sehun mengangkat tubuh ringan Luhan menuju kamarnya dilantai 3.

Sehun merebahkan Luhan dikasur king size sprei Manchester United.

Grep!

Buk!

Sehun terjatuh ditempat tidur tepat diatas Luhan. Tangannya diantara kepala Luhan menahan agar tubuhnya tidak membebani tubuh lelaki itu.

"Apa maksud anda dengan semua ini"

Luhan menatap Sehun intents. Menarik kerah Lelaki itu dan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu. Luhan mengetuk gigi Sehun yang mengatup rapat. Meminta ruang untuk lidahnya bermain. Tangannya memeluk punggung Sehun berusaha agar Sehun terjatuh keatas tubuhnya.

Tapi Sehun tetap lah Sehun yang kuat dan petarung handal.

Luhan malah menggantung diatas tubuh Sehun untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Ia terus menghisap bibir Sehun, mulut mungilnya berusaha memakan bibir atas bawah Sehun. Bahkan Sehun masih sempatnya bernafas dengan tenang disaat orang dibawahnya mencumbu bibirnya.

Luhan menggigir bibir Sehun hingga berdarah, ia menghisap cairan asin itu nikmat. Desahannya menggema diseluruh ruangan. Matanya merem-melek menatap mata sayu Sehun yang hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Engh ... uhhh... enghh"

PLOP!

Dilepas.

Lalu dihisap lama dan dilepas.

Luhan terjatuh kembali setelah lama bergelantungan ditubuh Sehun. Ia tersenyum menatap bibir bawah Sehun yang membengkak dan berdarah. Ia melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dan merentangkan tangannya lelah.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam ia kembali tersenyum menarik tengkung Sehun pelan. Lelaki itu menurut mengikuti arah dorongan Luhan.

Sehun tau ini akan terjadi dan Luhan kembali menciumnya ganas. Kali ini Luhan lebih gencar lebih liar demi untuk Sehun membuka rahangnya.

"Kumohoonn engh.. sshhhh Sehunn" Geram Luhan gemas tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Sehun.

Beberapa menit bergemul dengan bibir diatasnya. Luhan menghirup nafas lelah, ia menatap Sehun tajam mendorong pundak lelaki itu. Ia duduk menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Adik kecilmu bahkan naik tapi sedikitpun tidak mau menyentuhku" Desis Luhan kesal menurunkan celananya.

Dan beronani dihadapan Sehun yang berdiri diam tidak melirik sama sekali.

"Aaaahhhh ... Leganya. Kau! Buatkan aku makan. Dan itu harus masakanmu sendiri. Aku akan kebawah 30 menit lagi" Ucap Luhan sinis memasuki kamar mandi. Dan Sehun tau tuannya akan mandi lebih dari 1 jam karena kebiasaan buruk yang suka berendam terlalu lama sambil menonton kartun dikamar mandi.

Sehun menghela nafas memasuki kamarnya yang berada tepat disebelah kamar Luhan.

Ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi dan mengalirkan air dingin.

"Aaaaaaaaggghh ..."

Sehun mendesah lega melepas celananya, ia menatap penisnya yang berdiri tegak berkedut, urat-urat kecokelat terlihat samar, cairan pre-cum bahkan mengalir dari ujung penisnya. Sehun mengambil sabun mengocok juniornya dalam tempo cepat hingga orgasme untuk keberapa kalinya. Dan semua itu disebabkan oleh Luhan.

Sehun menghirup nafas kasar menggosok kepalanya. Helaian rambut hitan berjatuhan karena menggosok rambutnya terlalu kasar, bibirnya berdenyut nyeri karena Luhan.

"K-kenapa ... kenapa dengan perasaan ini" Desisnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"SIAAAL!"

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan posisinya saat ini. Ia kesini sebagai pengawal Luhan agar ia bisa menjaga Anak itu kapanpun dan dimana pun. Tapi sepertinya Luhan tipikal anak tidak tau diri yang sangat bossy. Ia menganggap Sehun seonggok sampah pada awalnya. Dan demi dirinya dan Luhan, Sehun memperlihatkan sedikit akan kekuasaannya walaupun Luhan si keras kepala dan idiot dengan harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

Dan Sehun dengan sabar menghadapi semua tingkah gila Luhan.

...

Sehun keluar kamar dalam keadaan fresh, rambut hitamnya sudah setengah kering. Ia bejalan kelantai bawah, mulai memasak.

Sehun bersyukur Luhan menyukai apapun yang ia masak.

Grep!

Sehun menatap Luhan kaget. Seharusnya anak ini selesai mandi 20 menit lagi.

"Suruh paman kang untuk memperbaiki tv dikamar mandi, sepertinya layarnya pecah" bisiknya lembut.

"Aku sedang memasak Luhan. Ini akan berbahaya" tegur Sehun.

"Apa peduliku. Memasaklah. Dan harus enak"

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bergerak jika kau terus memeluk ku"

"Kau hanya perlu bergerak seperti biasa. Aku suka punggung lebarmu"

Sehun menghela nafas, membalik tempura dari wajan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sehun mengangkat gorengannya dengan Luhan yang masih menempel dipunggungnya. Ia kembali mengaduk sup dipanci sebelum terhenti saat Luhan berada didepannya. Sehun melotot tajam karena tubuh Luhan menjadi begitu dekat dengan kompor gas, dengan sigap ia membalik tubuh Luhan dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Wow"

Luhan hanya bisa menatap kagum Sehun saat reflek pemuda itu benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Duduklah tuan muda, dan biarkan aku memasak dengan tenang"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya lucu menatap Sehun dengan senyum menggoda "baiklah istriku" ucapnya tanpa beban duduk manis.

Luhan makan dengan lahap. Sedangkan Sehun makan dengan tenang.

"Malam ini aku keclub, ulang tahun Chanyeol mereka mengundangku"

"Mereka bukan teman yang baik"

Luhan mendengus menatap Sehun tajam "Chanyeol pria yang baik"

"Dia bahkan malam itu ikut menggerayangi tubuh mu"

Luhan terdiam meletakan sumpit kasar, menimbulkan bunyi menggema diruang makan.

"Ia tidak menyakiti ku" ucapnya menatap Sehun dingin.

"Tapi ia memperkosamu" ucap Sehun tak kalah dingin. "Dan itu membuatmu kesulitan berjalan selama 2 hari" tambah Sehun lagi sebelum Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

Luhan masih terdiam. Marah dan tidak mampu menjawab kata-kata tajam Sehun.

"Siapkan mobilku, aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Luhan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Kakinya lemas. Tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai, air matanya mengalir perlahan.

"Hiks ... kau lah yang menyakitiku Sehun. Oh Sehun brengsek! Hiks ... kau sama sekali tidak menatapku dan menganggapku jalang. Kau brengsek! Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Sehun mengikuti langkah Luhan memasuki club "jangan coba-coba mendekatiku karena teman-temanku masih trauma padamu babu"

Sehun sudah biasa dengan kata-kata kasar Luhan.

Luhan menyeringai kearahnya dan langsung bergabung ke-vintages dilantai 3.

"Yo!"

"Luhan! Akhirnya kau datang! Tunggu kau tidak bersama pembokat itu lagi kan?" -Chanyeol

"Benar, tanganku bahkan masih sakit saat ia memelintirnya tanpa perasaan" -Jongin

Luhan tersenyum miris bergabung disofa "Tenang saja, ia tidak akan mengganggu acara kita"

"Padahal dia lumayan tampan" Gumam Zitao.

"Cih, tampan dari mana. Ia hanyalah seorang babu rendahan. Cih, pengemis sial"

"Wow, kau sedang marah dengannya Lu? Kurasa ia tidak seburuk itu tapi ... eum" Jongin terdiam berfikir "ia bisa berguna Lu. Bagaimana kalau kita jadikan dia mainan malam ini?"

Luhan menatap Jongin jijik _'apa maksudmu menjadikan Sehun-ku mainan?! Kau ingin menelanjanginya! Dan mempertontonkannya pada semua orang! Jangan bermimpi kau bajingan!'_

"Dia babu-ku tidak untuk dipertontonkan"

"Waeee~ aku penasaran ingin melihat tubuhnya yang seksi. Apa dia homo? Atau straight?"

"Ayolah, apa kau ingin cari alasan kalau barang bawaanmu bermasalah hm? Cih, jangan jadikan dia alasan kau pecundang"

"Tentu saja tidak" Jongin menatap Luhan kesal. Ia memanggil asistennya "bawa barang ku kesini!"

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia bersender menanti pertunjukan Jongin yang katanya hadiah untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih asik memangku Baekhyun, pacar barunya. Luhan hanya menatap datar pemandangan disekitarnya.

Tiga orang wanita bertopeng kupu-kupu emas dimata dengan balutan mantel tembus pandang berdiri rapi didepan panggung mini yang hanya 2 meter didepan mereka.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Umpat Xiumin saat wanita itu membuka mantelnya dan langsung telanjang bulat. Mereka mulai menari sambil sesekali menggesekan vagina mereka ketiang dansa. Mereka mulai bergerak sensual saling bercumbu dan berposisi intim.

"Ini gila" guman Luhan.

Chanyeol sudah meneteskan air liur dan menonton tanpa berkedip.

Jongin memberi kotak kecil pada Chanyeol. Luhan menatap curiga isinya 'gunting?'

"Kita persembahkan untuk yang berulang tahun hari ini"

Ketiga wanita itu bergantung dengan posisi mengangkang ditiang memamerkan lubang vagina mereka pada para penonton.

Jongin berdiri disamping bersama asistennya yang membawa kota ukuran sedang.

Jongin mengambil balon yang memiliki ujung tebal dibagian untuk menancapkan divagina tiga wanita striptease yang masih bergelantung.

Tancap

Tancap

Tancap

Tiga balon yang saling tersambung oleh pita dengan inisial "P-C-Y"

"Silahkan menggunting pitanya kawan"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin kagum lalu memeluknya senang "kau yang terbaik kawan" ucapnya.

"Happy birthday Chanyeol!"

"Saengil chukae!"

"Kau yang terbaik idiot!"

"Semoga panjang umur!"

"Semoga kau menjadi lebih brengsek lagi melebihi Kim Jongin!"

"Semuanya bersulang!"

Chanyeol memotong pitanya dengan bersemangat. Baru saja 3 wanita itu ingin menurunkan kakinya "Tunggu!"

"Kita masih ingin bermain" ucap Kris yang baru datang.

"Ini hadiah dariku" ucapnya memberi kotak cincin. Chanyeol menatap jijik begitu pula yang lain.

"Buka idiot" ucap Kris datar.

Chanyeol membukanya dan mendapati sebelah anting.

"Untuk apa ini. Kau semakin aneh saja hyung"

"Pecahkan balonnya" ucap Kris menyeringai. Chanyeol ikut menyeringai.

Luhan masih menatap wanita ditangah yang memejamkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir kesakitan, vaginanya berkedut dan merah karena pedih dan nyeri.

DOR!

"Aaaawh!"

DOR!

"AAAAAAWWHG!"

dan Chanyeol menusuk balon yang terakhir.

DOR!

"Aggh!"

Luhan menatap takut seringai bahagia Chanyeol yang membuatnya ingin muntah. Luhan berlari menuju kamar mandi diujung lorong. Ia menutup pintu masuknya dan masuk dalam bilik sambil memegangi kepalanya pusing.

Luhan memukul kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan ingatan mengerikan 2 tahun yang lalu.

Memori saat ia diculik.

Saat tubuhnya digagahi oleh banyak orang dan diperkosa oleh lelaki yang adalah ketua penculikan, lelaki itu membuka celananya perlahan dan memperkosanya tanpa ampun. Lelaki bertubuh besar itu tertawa keras dan menyumpah serapah pada dirinya dan ayahnya.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar takut.

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibuka paksa mengagetkannya ia merapatkan pelukannya dikaki dan memeriksa kembali bilik toiletnya tertutup rapat.

"LUHAN!" teriak suara berat. Membuat tubuh Luhan semakin merinding takut.

Satu persatu bilik toilet terdengar dibuka. Dan tepat gilirannya.

BRAK!

"LUHAN KAU DIDALAM?!"

BRAK!

"JAWAB AKU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUKA PAKSA PINTU INI!"

"LUHAN!"

BRAK!

Mata Luhan terbuka lebar menatap sosok didepannya. Persis seperti diingatannya dua tahun lalu. Pria besar dengan tubuh tambun, mata sipit dan hidung yang kembang-kempis.

"AAAGGGHHH! MENJAUH! MENJAUH! MENJAUH BRENGSEK! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! PERGI DARI KUUUUU! MENJAUUUUUUUH!" Teriaknya membabi buta

Sehun menatap Luhan bingung, Luhan terus menendang kesegala arah. Tatapan matanya kosong dan terus menangis. Lelaki mungil itu berteriak kesetanan.

Sehun menghela nafas.

Tidak ada cara lain.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan layaknya karung beras. Lelaki itu masih berontak.

"Hooeeek! Glughoeeek!"

Sehun merasakan cairan hangat berbau amis dipundaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya membanting tubuh Luhan menjadi berdiri dan Luhan terjatuh lemas kelantai. Lelaki itu kembali muntah sambil memukul dadanya.

Lalu kembali merangkak menuju pojokan toilet dan meringkuk takut.

"Luhan" bisik Sehun khawatir. Luhan masih betah menelungkupkan kepalanya dilutut.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia melepas jaketnya kesal.

Lalu kembali berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Luhan" bisiknya pelan. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, sekaligus sinis.

"Sudah kubilang jaga jarak dengan ku" Desis Luhan merapatkan dirinya keujung tembok.

Sehun menghela nafas menarik tubuh Luhan yang masih bergetar.

"Kita pulang" Ucap Sehun dingin dan tajam. Luhan hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah Sehun sebelum ia kembali terjatuh. Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang nampak menyedihkan.

Tanpa berkata apapun ia menggendong Luhan dalam diam.

"Astaga Luhan, tanganmu sedingin mayat" Sehun tidak sengaja menyentuh tangan Luhan saat ingin menurunkannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri lagi seperti tadi" Ucap Sehun mutlak sambil menggosok tangan Luhan. Sekira hangat Sehun memasukan Luhan kekursi penumpang dan ia sendiri yang menyupir.

.

.

.

Kris terdiam menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba berlari pergi, ia mnegendikan bahu acuh. Beberapa saat penasaran ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi setelah melihat Luhan digendong oleh Laki-laki. Kris hanya menggeleng maklum sampai ia melihat dengan jelas siapa laki-laki yang telah menggendong Luhan.

Wu Shixun

Kris tidak pernah melupakan nama itu.

"Apa yang bajingan itu lakukan disini. Bukankah ia seharusnya bersembunyi diamerika" Gumamnya marah.

"Tunggu dan lihat Oh Sehun, cih Oh Sehun huh?. Aku akan membalas kematikan Ibu dan Ayahku padamu"

Kris ingat Luhan yang bercerita tentang pengawal baru yang bernama Oh Sehun yang ternyata adalah Shixun.

Kris menatap punggun Sehun tajam. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hallo ... aku ingin kau mencari tau tentang Oh Sehun ... aku ingin besok laporannya sudah ada ditangan ku"

.

.

.

Sehun menatap Luhan khawatir, dari tadi lelaki mungil itu terus menggigil padahal Sehun sudah menyalakan penghangat mobil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan" Sehun menatap Luhan yang terus-terusan menggosok leher, tangan dan segala yang tidak ditutupi pakaian.

Sehun memilih diam karena tidak ada jawaban. Luhan juga masih menatap kosong jalanan sambil bergerak tidak nyaman.

Sesampai di kediaman. Luhan segera membuka pintu mobil ia berlari memasuki rumah dan terjatuh. Ia kembali bangkit berlari menaiki tangga lalu terjatuh.

Sehun berlari menghampiri Luhan sebelum lelaki itu bangkit. Terlambat.

Luhan terlebih dahulu bangkit dan berlari memasuki kamarnya dan langsung menyalakan air dibathub dan shower.

Ia terus terusan menggosok tubuhnya dengan bibir bergetar takut.

Sehun menatap pemandangan menyedihkan didepannya kaget.

Luhan balas menatapnya. Lelaki itu berlari memeluk kaki Sehun.

"Kumohon Sehun, hilangkan semua noda ini. Ini menjijikan kumohon aku ... aku tidak tahan Sehun aku kotor! Aku kotor! Hiks ..."

Sehun menggeleng mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan. Ia mengangkat tubuh polos Luhan yang masih penuh dengan sabun. Ia masuk kedalam tempat khusus bershower yang hanya memakai kaca bening buram.

Tubuh Luhan menggigil kedinginan. Ia memeluk Sehun erat membuat tubuh Sehun otomatis menjadi basah.

"Dingin? Sebentar lagi selesai sayang" ucap Sehun lembut menggendong tubuh menggigil Luhan ala bridal. Luhan masih setia memeluk lekat tubuhnya.

Sehun mengambil pil tidur dimeja nakas, memasukannya kedalam mulut Luhan "minum airnya Luhan"

Luhan masih setia dipangkuan Sehun. Udara dikamarnya sudah mulai menghangat karena penghangat ruangan.

Sehun merebahkan Luhan. Lelaki itu masih menggigil sambil menggosok paha mulusnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku Luhan"

Sehun melepas semua pakaian kecuali pantynya. Ia tidak bisa menjamin keselamtaan Luhan jika alat kelaminnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit pemuda itu.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan, menyalurkan kehangatan.

Luhan menatap Sehun.

Ada rasa lega dan hangat saat ia menatap Sehun.

Sehun membelai pipi Luhan lembut, mencium bibir yang selama ini selalu mendominasinya.

Kali ini. Ia yang akan mendominasi.

Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun masih dengan bibir bergetar walaupun ada gurat kebahagiaan dimatanya.

Sehun membelai lembut dada Luhan. Bibirnya beralih keleher jenjang pemuda itu. Tubuhnya pun ikut menggesek tubuh Luhan. Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Sshh, Luhan" Desis Sehun saat lutut Luhan mengenai penisnya.

Luhan mendesah saat Sehun menghisap puting susunya. Sehun meremas bokongnya gemas. Menciumi pinggang Luhan posesif.

Mata tajam yang lembut itu menggelap, baru saja Sehun ingin melumat Luhan kecil saat ponsel dimeja nakas terus bergetar. Dengan berat hati Sehun mengambil ponsel itu. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar karena hampir menyakiti Luhan.

Jongdae's calling

"Kenapa?"

'Seseorang telah melacak keberadaanmu. Kris Wu'

"Tetap awasi orang itu. Dan, selidiki latar belakangnya"

'Siap bos'

Pip

Sehun meletakan ponselnya. Ia menghela nafas _'Kris Wu? Yifan hyung kah? Ini yang aku takutkan jika harus kembali kesini. Bertemu dengan orang itu lagi'_

Sehun mendesah merasa kejantanannya kembali menegang saat melihat dada polos Luhan. Baru saja ia ingin menggagahi lelaki muda itu sebelum dengkuran halus terdengar.

"Haahh ... selamat untuk kesekian kalinya mampu menyiksaku" desah Sehun saat Luhan melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sehun. Sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan beranjak menujur lemari. Memasangkan piyama untuk lelaki mungil yang kini diam-diam mengisi tempat kosong dihatinya.

Sehun beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

 **Sehun POV**

Aku menatap lelaki yang tengah meringkuk dengan kerutan dikeningnya.

Apa ia sedang mimpi buruk?

Luhan

Kau membuatku tersadar

Sedalam apapun aku telah berhasil mengunci perasaan ini. Saat pertama aku melihat mu. Dengan begitu mudah, kau telah menghancurkan segel dihati ku.

Terlalu mudah bahkan terdengar kejam.

Aku mencintaimu.

Perasaan ini salah dan terlarang. Tidak seharusnya aku memiliki perasaan menjijikan seperti ini.

Maafkan aku.

Luhan membuka matanya, ia menatapku sayu dan menarik tanganku "Tetaplah bersamaku malam ini" bisiknya. Aku menyamankan posisi tidurku, mematikan lampu tidur agar gelap gulita.

"Terimakasih. Telah kemari Sehun ... aku bahagia ... tetaplah disisi ku-uh" dan dengkuran halus kembali terdengar.

Entah keberapa kali aku tersenyum karenanya.

Luhan

Seandainya saja aku tau akan bertemu dengan mu. Mungkin dimasa lalu aku akan lebih berusaha.

Aku tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang aku lakukan tapi kau! Membuatku menyesal dan ingin mengulang semuanya agar kelak pantas saat bersama mu.

Aku mengelus surainya pelan, memeluknya lembut.

"Jalja Prince Lulu"

...

Baiklah, apa ini yang namanya realita?

"Luhan bangunlah! Kau harus kesekolah hari ini! Kau sudah kelas tiga dan ujian masuk universitas sebentar lagi, kumohon!"

"Euungh! Sebentar lagi Darling"

"Ayolah ini sudah jam tujuh"

"Beri aku French kiss dan aku akan bangun"

Aku memukul kepalanya kesal "bangun sebelum aku melemparmu langsung kekolam renang dari balkon"

Luhan hanya terkikik geli menatapku dan malah bergulung di selimut.

"DEMI TUHAN!" pekikku kesal mengankatnya menuju balkon dan langsung melemparnya kekolam renang.

BYUUR!

Satu

Dua

...

...

Ti ...

...

Ga!

"OH SEHUN BRENGSEEEEEEEEEK!"

Brengsek masihlah nama tengahku Luhan.

Aku segera turun kelantai dasar. Luhan menatapku nyalang dipinggir kolam renang.

Ayolah, aku tidak pernah takut dengan deathglares mu Luhan.

"Bajingan kau Oh! Aku akan membalas mu! Ingat sumpahku ini! Aku akan mengumpankan mu kedalam kandang hiu! Aku akan menjadikan mu makanan piranha-WAAAAAAAAA! OH SEHUN BRENGSEK TURUNKAN AKU! TURUNKAN! BAIKLAH ! AKU AKAN MANDI DAN SEGERA BERANGKAT SEKOLAH! TURUNKAAAAAAAAAAN!"

 **Sehun POV end**

Luhan merengut menatap Sehun nyalang didalam kamar mandi. Sehun menaikan alisnya santai.

"Aku siapkan seragam mu diatas tempat tidur. Tuan muda" Ucapnya dengan gerlingan nakal.

"BRENGSEEEEEEK!

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan Luhan dari dalam kamar mandi "idiot"

Luhan menghentakan kakinya kesal saat keluar Lift, malas turun kelantai satu.

"Tidak baik menggunakan lift pagi-pagi Luhan"

"Bla bla bla" Ucapnya sambil menggerakan tangan mengikuti gerakan mulut seperti bebek.

"Hari ini aku ada bimbel. Jadi nanti sore kau harus membawakan bekal untuk ku Oh Sehun Ahjumma"

Sehun mengendikan bahu acuh masih setia mengunyah makanan buatannya. Ia duduk bersebrangan dengan Luhan.

"Akan aku antarkan kesekolah"

"Good"

Luhan tersenyum mengedipkan matanya jahil. Ia sudah selesai makan, berbalik lalu menghela nafas _'ia tidak membahas masalah semalam? Aish ... kenapa jadi aku yang khawatir? Tapi tadi malam itu mimpi atau nyata? Saat ia menciumku?! Dan me-mencumbu astagaaa! Apa yang ku pikirkan sadarlah Lu-haaannnn! Tapi astaga tadi .. tadi ia sangat tampan apalagi pakai kemeja hitam. Kyaaa! Oh Sehun brengseek! Kenapa aku jadi tidak tahanan begini saat melihat manusia tampa-'_

Sehun memegang kedua pundak Luhan dan menuntun tubuh mungil itu berjalan kegarasi karena Luhan terus menggerutu dan 3 langkah lagi jika Sehun tidak menyadarinya mungkin Luhan akan mandi tiga kali pagi ini dikolam renang..

 _'Aaiish! Luhan paaabooooo! Sial! Sial! Sial! Ini memalukaaaan!'_

Sehun tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Luhan yang dari tadi diam dengan kening berkerut. Ia berdiri tepat disamping mobil dan menutupkan pintu untuk Luhan.

Tersadar. Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

Paham Sehun membuka mulutnya menghentikan senyum aneh menurutnya.

"Hari ini aku ke-perusahaan karena ada meeting penting. Aku akan kesekolah nanti sore, jangan Lupa bawa bekal makan siang mu. Pak Kim tolong ingatkan jika ia meninggalkannya"

"Ye, tuan" ujar Pak Kim patuh melirik kotak bekal berwarna biru dikursi sebelah Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu brengsek. Annyeong"

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan mobil sudah keluar dari gerbang Mansion.

Sehun mengambil jasnya santai. Ia memasuki garasi memasuki salah satu mobil SUV putih.

"Jongdae?"

'Meeting hari ini harus dengan CEO-nya dan tidak bisa dihindari. Materi yang akan dibahas adalah perluasan lahan tanah untuk pembangunan mall. Yang diseberangnya terdapat gedung olahraga dan juga dilengkapi apartment mewah. Direktur Choi kolega kita sepertinya ingin melakukan Kontrak face to face'

"Baiklah, siapkan segalanya. Aku akan segera sampai"

'Siap bos'

"Aku bukan lagi petarung. Jadi berhenti memanggilku bos Jongdae"

.

.

.

Luhan menatap malas anak-anak perempuan yang terus menatapnya kagum. Ia menghela nafas.

 _'Apa ia benar-benar melakukannya? Seorang Oh menyebalkan itu? Mencium ... meraba ... diriku? Aish! Tidak mungkin! Dia! Si brengsek itu?! Aku?! Eiy ... mungkinkah? Eiy ... apa itu mungkin? Aa-'_

"Ya! Luhan! Apa-apaan tadi malam kau pergi begitu saja" Chanyeol merangkul Luhan membebani pundak lelaki mungil itu sengaja.

"Mian, aku ada urusan mendadak"

"Padahal Kris Hyung baru saja datang, ia sangat merindukanmu" Bisik Chanyeol menggoda. Luhan mendengus kesal.

Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya, memberikan benda pipih berwarna hitam pada Chanyeol "Tuhuh belas kali"

"Mwo?! K-kau memberikan Penthouse mu- u-untuk ku?"

Baiklah, kali ini mata Chanyeol lebih bulat dibanding sebelumnya.

"Yup, hanya berlaku 7 kali. Tahun ini Chan"

"LULUU! Aku menyayangi mu teman!" Chanyeol tersenyum dan masih lebih lebar dari biasanya. Chanyeol tidak bisa dibilang 'Kaya' dalam artian secara harfiah. Ia anak kedua pengusaha Jepang, bagi Luhan wajar anak 17 tahun seperti Chanyeol berpesta pora memiliki rumah sendiri, tapi bagi orang tua yang masih wajar secara wajarnya kami 'para chaebol' Mereka tidak akan memberikan Penthouse atas nama anaknya. Dan Luhan? Ia mendapatkan tanpa usaha apapun.

Villa? Kapal pesial? Helicopter?

Luhan bisa memilikinya atas nama pribadi.

Yang kebanyakan anak Chaebol seperti Chanyeol, contohnya. Mereka biasa memamerkannya tapi masih atas nama orang tua.

Setidak wajarnya kekayaan teman-teman Squad-nya.

Kekayaan Luhan lebih tidak wajar.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Squad. Luhan memiliki kumpulan teman yang memiliki satu kesamaan. 'Terlahir dari sendok perak' begitulah orang biasa menyebutnya.

Mereka lahir bergelimang harta dan miskin? Kata itu tidak ada dalam kamus mereka. Itulah yang Luhan tau. Walaupun beberapa seperti Baekhyun 'Si orang kaya baru' yang baru bergabung. Tidak masalah bagi Luhan selama Chanyeol, Kai, Zitao dan Kris berada disisinya.

"Lu-geeeeeee!"

Itu Zitao. Lelaki China dengan mata menyerupai panda yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Baekhyun.

"Apa hari ini Babu ikut keseko-"

BRUK!

Luhan mendorong Zitao hinggar terjatuh dilantai.

"Oh Sehun. Tidak ada yang boleh menyebut namanya atau memanggilnya Babu selain aku. Majikannya" dan berlalu pergi.

"Sudahlah Zitao. Aish, apa yang dilakukan babu itu sehingga Luhan begitu sensitif saat kita membahasnya" bisik Chanyeol. Zitao mengelus pantatnya sakit "Molla, lebih baik kita ke mading dan lihat siapa juara pertana dan terakhir ujian tengah semester tahun ini"

...

"Selamat Luhan, kau menjadi yang pertama untuk kesekian kalinya" Chanyeol tersenyum miring. Luhan mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Peringkat 2 .. hmm tidak buruk yeolli" Luhan mengedip lucu.

"Yes! Ada kemajuan. Aku akan memberitau Kris Hyung dan ia akan membuat pesta mewah untuk kita"

"Villa di-Seochedong. Kris hyung tadi malam menelpon, ia mengundang kita semua. Ia juga ingin mengenalkan teman-temannya dan kolega bisnisnya" Ucap Luhan malas. Tadi dijalan menuju sekolah ia menghabiskan waktu berbicara dengan Kris ditelpon. Dan sepertinya tebakan Kris benar.

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas bersama.

Awal pertemanan?

Saat kelas 1 semester 2 Luhan di pasangkan duduk dengan Chanyeol karena Luhan yang selalu ranking 1 dan Chanyeol yang ranking 1 dari bawah. Luhan berhasil meningkatkan rata-rata Chanyeol walaupun masih bertahan diperingkat terakhir. Luhan mengenalkan Chanyeol pada Kris hyung mereka berteman.

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Jongin yang adalah sahabat Chanyeol. Mereka membentuk squad, seiring waktu kelompok mereka bertambah Zitao, Baekhyun di SMA dan banyak lagi teman-teman Kris seperti Suho dan Minseok. Yixing juga kadang bergabung di Squad.

Luhan mejadi semakin akrab dengan Chanyeol saat mereka ke-club di-Jeju dan Hypoxia Chanyeol kambuh karena mereka berpesta 3 malam berturut-turut. Luhan memberi nafas buatan dan menggendong tubuh besar Chanyeol menuju Unit Kesehatan Hotel.

"Sst Lu, apa si babu memberi respect?" Bisik Chanyeol disela pelajaran. Luhan tidak sengaja bercerita mencintai Sehun saat mabuk.

"Masih datar seperti biasa. Aish"

"Yasudah, kalau bosan mengejarnya. Ada aku disisimu- Appo!" Chanyeol mendelik saat pulpen menghantap keningnya.

"Huh ... aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi Yeol. Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada seorang lelaki. Aku menginginkan Sex bersamanya-"

"Hmmmpps!"

"Shut up yoda! Ya! Oh Sehun sangat menggairahkan dan ... ia seperti magnet kau tau? Aku resah jika jauh darinya. Aku menginginkan hubungan lebih dari sekedar Sex tapi, aku pun bingung menjelaskannya Park"

"Ku akui kau memang jenius dalam bidang pelajaran dan praktek apapun Lu. Tapi, astaga. Kau sangat payah dalam hubungan asmara"

"Sial"

"Lebih baik kita kekantor Kris hyung dan minta solusi darinya!"

Luhan melirik Mr. Jason yang tengah mengajar bahasa inggris. Mereka menyeringai diam-diam keluar dari pintu belakang kelas.

...

"Assaaaa! Yeaaay!"

Mereka mampir ke-kedai bubble tea.

"Dua Bubble tea taro"

"Kau tau, aku paling suka membolos sekolah"

Luhan tersenyum miring memasuki mobil sport. Kali ini ia yang mengemudi.

...

Luhan masih terdiam dibangku. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang sudah tertidur lelap dipangkuannya. _'Bagaimana bisa si bodoh ini tertidur dikantor polisi? Aish, menyebalkan'_

Semua ini karena ia asik bercanda dengan Chanyeol dan berakhir menabrak Truk Containers, tidak ada korban jiwa. Hanya luka ringan di-dagu Luhan dan kening Chanyeol karena mobil mereka hanya tergores sedikit tapi containers lebih parah karena menghindari. Tangan dan leher si supir patah jadi harus dirawat kerumah sakit.

Luhan mendengus sebal. Ingin sekali ia membantai Chanyeol tapi semua juga salahnya. Mereka terlalu sibuk menggosip buruk tentang Kris dan bercanda terlalu berlebihan. Mereka bermain sambung kata dan yang kalah akan mendapat tak bam dikening.

Gila

...

Kantor Pusat Oh Corp

Sehun merenyit, 'Unknown number'

'Halo apa saya sedang berbicara dengan Oh Sehun, wali dari Luhan?'

"Ya, saya sendiri. Ada apa?"

'Kami dari kantor polisi Distrik Gangnam melaporkan insiden kecelakaan lalu lintas yang disebabkan oleh Luhan dan satu orang temannya'

Tubuh Sehun berdiri tegang "B-bagaimana keadaannya Pak? Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

'Ia baik-baik saja. Dan kini berada dikantor polisi setelah memberi keterangan. Anda diharapkan hadir untuk menanda tangani surat jaminan dan keterangan lebih lanjut kita bicarakan secara langsung'

"Baik saya segera kesana"

Sehun melangkan mengambil jas-nya. Ia berhenti didepan meja sekertarisnya.

"Jika jam 4 aku belum datang Jongdae yang akan menggantikan meetingku. Semua berkas ada dimeja ku. Ada hal penting yang harus ku urus"

"T-tapi pak ini meeting pen- B-Baik Pak" Nyali Sunny menciut mendapat deathglares Sehun.

Sehun berjalan terburu-buru, ia menghela nafas mengusap wajahnya frustasi "apa lagi yang kau lakukan Luhaaan"

...

"Appooo!" Chanyeol memegang kepalanya sakit. Ia mendelik kearah Luhan yang tiba-tiba berdiri membuat kepalanya menghantam bangku keras, baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk mengumpat aura suram-dingin menghantam tengkuknyanya.

Ya.

Oh Sehun.

Siapa lagi yang punya aura mengerikan ini setelah Kris hyung.

"S-sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ujar Luhan gugup. Bukankah seharusnya yang datang Pak Kim? Aah, apa Sehun sekarang sudah menjabat menjadi walinya? Sial! Seharusnya ia tau itu.

Sehun menatap dingin Chanyeol begitu pula dengan Luhan. Seorang polisi laki-laki menyambutnya dan meminta keterangannya dimejanya.

"Mereka membolos, mengendarai mobil tanpa sabuk pengaman, berbincang dan bercanda sambil menyetir menyebabkan sebuah containers hampir menabrak mereka dan menghindar lalu kecelakaan yang menyebabkan supir container patah tangan dan leher. Dan juga mobil yang mereka kendarai beberapa ada mesin yang ilegal di negara ini, jadi. Anda harus membayar denda masing-masing 10 juta won, hukuman passport dan sim mereka disita. Ini sebuah tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab, saya harap anda mengerti"

Ya, Sehun sangat sangat mengerti.

Luhan dan Chanyeol terdiam berdiri di belakang Sehun "seharusnya kita telpon Kris hyung saja untuk mengurus ini. Aku jadi merinding Lu" Bisik Chanyeol.

"Kau kira aku tidak takut hah"

"Tapi dia babu mu"

"Dan sekarang aku mulai meragukan status kami yeollie" bisik Luhan.

Sehun menatap tajam dua remaja didepannya. Ia sudah menyerahkan semua pada pengacara-nya.

"Sim dan passport kalian tidak akan disita, kalian juga tidak akan menerima hukuman apapun" info Victoria yang buru-buru menyusul Sehun kekantor polisi dan menjelaskan pada Luhan dan Chanyeol saat Sehun sibuk menandatangani keterangan untuk formalitas.

Luhan menatap remeh Sehun "Kerja ba-"

"Ikuti aku" Ucap Sehun mutlak dengan aura mengerikan yang menghilangkan kepercayadirian Luhan dalam sekejap.

Luhan terdiam dimobil Sehun, ia melirik takut. "K-kita mau kemana?"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap datar jalanan. Luhan pun tidak berani menanyakan apapun. Sampai mereka dirumah sakit.

"Untuk apa kita kerumah sakit?"

Sehun tidak menjawab.

"SETIDAKNYA JAWAB AKU OH BABU!" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun kesal.

Sehun menatap Luhan nyalang "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku sehari saja tanpa mengkhawatirkan kelakukanmu?! Tak bisakah kau melakukan hal yang normal saja? Luhan- sudahlah, kita akan melakukan general check up" Sehun menghela nafas, menggandeng lengan Luhan.

Luhan menahan nafasnya, ia menundukan kepalanya kesal. Kesal karena ini kali kedua Sehun membentaknya. Dan itu karena kesalahannya. _'Sial! Sial! Siaaaaaaal! Oh Babu brengsek! Brengseeeeek!'_

 _'Aish, tapi kenapa aku harus sedih begini! Oh Brengsek sialan! Babu sialan! Kenapa aku bisa mencintai Brengsek seperti kau siaaaaaaaaaal!'_

Buk!

 _'Shit'_

Luhan menubruk punggung Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya berekspresi datar seperti awal pertemuan mereka.

Sehun menelpon Jongdae, ini masih jam 1 mungkin selesai beberapa jam untuk general check up dan sampai ke-kantor.

Dan jika meeting dibatalkan oleh client, Sehun tidak peduli kerugian yang akan ia dapatkan kalau itu karena Luhan. Karena saat ini, Luhanlah satu-satu prioritas-nya.

...

Luhan mendesah malas, ia merebahkan dirinya disofa ruang kerja Sehun. Tsundere Loli tidak lagi bisa menghiburnya, ia menatap Sehun yang dari tadi diam dimeja kerja sambil membolak-balik kertas tak berarti dimatanya. _'Bukan-kah papa seorang ketua mafia? Kenapa ia bekerja seperti ini? Cih, aneh menyebalkan'_

Luhan menghela nafas untuk keberapa kali. Ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Sehun. Sehun kali ini sangat datar, daaaatar! Baiklah, Luhan tidak mau Sehun diam saja seperti ini walaupun biasanya juga seperti itu. Tapi Sehun biasanya selalu memperhatikannya atau sekedar menyapanya. Tapi ini? Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan Sehun akan terus diam seperti ini.

"Sehun-aah~"

"Hey babu"

"Tampaaaan~"

"Helloo?! Apakan disini ada orang?" Luhan berbicara disamping telinga Sehun.

"Apa lagi Luhan"

"Um, maafkan aku soal tadi. Kau tau, aku tidak berniat membolos. Aku dan Chanyeol ingin menonton latihan Yixing diperusahaan. Kau tau ia training untuk menjadi idol. Kami bercanda tentang Kris hyung yang sangat protektif pada Yixing secara dia adiknya yaah .. Dan aku tidak melihat ada container didepan sampai- ugh .. Pokoknya Sehun jangan diamkan aku seperti ini Hiks.." Luhan menangis sambil menggoyang bahu Sehun merasa bersalah.

 _'Habis sudah harga diriku sebagai pria manly'_

Sehun beranjak dari kursi memeluk Luhan hangat dan mengecup kening pemuda itu "berjanjilah untuk tidak bertindak ceroboh lagi. Idiot"

"Sial, araseo Oh Brengsek!"

"Sekarang kembalilah ke-sofa. Aku memiliki banyak pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan"

Luhan menurut duduk di-sofa. Dimeja terdapat banyak bungkus cemilan dan cup bubble tea taro yang sudah habis dan tinggal setengah. Sehun mengambilkan bantal dan selimut untuk Luhan kalau si rusa mengantuk. Lalu kembali memeriksa pekerjaan karyawannya dan menyusun kembali profosal meeting yang tadii dibatalkan karena client tidak mau melakukan kontrak kalau tidak dengan Sehun.

"Sehun-nie"

"Hm"

"Aku baru tau kau menjabat sebagai komisaris perusahaan Next Innovation. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Awalnya hanya kerja sampingan saat tanganku cedera, tapi ayahmu menyuruhku mengembangkannya"

"WOW"

Luhan memutar TV malas-malasan atau sesekali menatap hujan.

Tok Tok

Seorang wanita mungil dan ugh cantik menghadap Sehun. Sekertarisnya.

"Tuan, client berhasil dibujuk. Kita akan melakukan kontrak pada hari rabu. 2 hari lagi" Ucap Sunny sambil sesekali melirik genit dan menggoda Sehun. Siapa yang menyangka kalau selama ini Komisaris yang bekerja dari Amerika sekarang mengurus perusahaan pusat di Seoul yang awalnya diurus seorang CEO botak dan tambun. Sunny semangat bekerja selama 4 bulan ini karena pemimpinnya kali ini seorang Lelaki tampan dan dengar-dengar single alias belum menikah.

Luhan menggeram.

Sunny menyadari keberadaannya tapi hanya menganggapkan anak sma pengganggu. 'Aah mungkin adik komisaris, sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa ia membuat berantakan meja dan sofa' mungkin kurang lebih seperti itu pandangan orang-orang diperusahaan.

Luhan mendengus sebal berjalan mendekati kursi Sehun.

"Sehun aku mengantuk" ucapnya sambil menguap imut tidak lepas dari ujung mata Sehun.

"Tidurlah kedalam"

 _'Sial, kenapa jawabannya datar sekali! Brengsek'_

Luhan langsung duduk miring dipangkuan Sehun "Aku takut dikamar asing"

Sehun tersenyum lembut menatap pucuk kepala Luhan yang tenggelam didadanya. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah"

"Eum" gumam Luhan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Ia melirik Sunny diam-diam dan menyeringai. "Saranghae Oh Sehun. Kau milik ku" bisiknya namun dapat didengar Sunny.

Sehun hanya menggeleng, mengambil berkas yang dibawa Sunny.

Sunny masih berdiri, wajahnya nampak pucat. Ia sangat paham akan kejadian barusan. Astaga, pemimpinnya sudah memiliki pacar dan parahnya lagi sesama jenis! Tetap kuatkan lutut-mu Sunny-ssi.

"Kau bisa kembali sekarang" Ucap Sehun tanpa menatap Sunny dan kembali sibuk pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Sunny membungkuk hormat lalu segera keluar.

Dan gossip Komisaris mempunyai pacar sesama jenis dan anak SMA pula pun beredar diperusahaan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sekertarisnya sendiri yang menyebarkan.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain. Lelaki tinggi dengan wajah kebaratan tengah menggeram marah.

"Berani-beraninya kau kembali ketanah ini Shixun! Aku tidak pernah melupakan perbuatanmu dulu. Tidak akan!"

Kris melempar semua berkas 'Oh Sehun' kelantai.

"KAU! Besok Oh Sehun harus berada digudang bawah tanah kebun rumah ku! Bagaimana pun caranya aku tidak mau tau! Terserah kau mau menghajarnya dulu atau meracuninya! Pokoknya aku harus bertemu dengannya besok!"

"S-siap tuan"

Kris menyeringai keji "Tidak tau diri! Beraninya pembunuh sepertimu mengusiknya! Penjilat sialan! Shixun akan ku buat kau menderita! Dan kehilangan kepercayaan orang yang kau sayangi. Seperti 20 tahun yang lalu"

Kris tertawa keji sambil memutar gelas wine-nya.

"Neraka akan segera menjemputmu Shixun"

Kris menatap sebuah foto keluarga, dua anak laki-laki berumur 7-9, ada ayah dan ibu yang sedang mengandung.

 **Flashback**

Saat itu Kris berumur 8 tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak dewasa dan pintar dalam segala hal. Ia memiliki ayah dan ibu yang selalu menyayanginya.

Pagi itu cuaca cukup cerah, ayahnya datang bersama anak laki-laki yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya. Tampilan anak itu sangat mengenaskan. Tubuh dipenuhi lebam merah sampai kebiruan, bekas luka dimana-mana. Tatapan mata sayu tapi tajan penuh dengan gelora amarah.

Ayahnya mengatakan kalau anak itu akan menjadi adiknya, untuk seterusnya.

"Jadilah kakak yang baik untuknya Yifan. Nama adik mu Shixun. Wu Shixun"

Awalnya Kris tidak mengerti. Ia menatap anak yang dibawa ayahnya tengah diurus oleh pengurus rumah mereka. Kris mengintip dibalik pintu kamar tamu, anak itu baru selesai mandi dan tengah mengeringkan badannya sendiri perlahan. Ia terus-terusan menatap tajam siapapun yang berani mengusiknya, terutama kepala pelayan.

Kris memberanikan diri masuk kedalam kamar.

Dua anak itu saling menatap tajam.

"Tidak baik memperlakukan Min Ahjumma seperti itu"

Sehun masih terdiam membuang muka.

"Perkenalkan aku Yifan, umurku 9 tahun. Kau Shixun kan? Sekarang kau akan menjadi adik ku" Kris tersenyum lembut berniat mengusap surai Sehun sebelum Sehun mundur masih menatap Kris tajam sambil menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan handuk.

"Hey, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan melukaimu Shixun" Kris meraih tahan dingin Sehun, ia mengeringkan kepala anak. Kris menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mendudukan anak itu ketempat tidur.

"Mana salep lukanya bi?"

"Ini tuan muda"

"Terimakasih bi, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Silahkan bibi siapkan makanan untuknya"

Kris perlahan mengoleskan tipis salep ketubuh Sehun yang lebam. Selesai, Kris membantu Sehun memakai baju.

Kris mengoleskan obat merah diujung bibir dan kening Sehun pelan.

"Thakit"

"Y-yaa? Sakit? Oops, maaf. Tahan sedikit yaa, supaya lukamu cepat kering" ucap Kris tersenyum jenakan. Sehun menunduk malu karena sudah mengeluh tidak jelas.

"Naah, sudah! Ayo kita turun kebawah, masakan bibi Min enak sekali loh Shixun" Kris menggandeng tangan Sehun terun kebawah.

Sedangkan Zhoumi ayah Kris tersenyum lega.

Elizabeth, ibu Kris menatap anaknya dan anak yang akan menjadi anaknya dengan senyun sendu.

"Shixun kau harus lebih banyak bicara. Ungkapkan saja semua perasaanmu de. Kau ingin apa saja, tidak bilang dengan Gege"

Zhoumi dan Elizabeth hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kris yang selalu cuek menjadi begitu hangat pada orang yang baru ia temui.

"Papa, Shixun akan tinggal selamanya bersama kita kan? Pokoknya Shixun tidak boleh pergi lagi jika sudah memasuki rumah ini" Kris menatap Papa-nya dengan mata memohon.

"Tentu saja, jadi. Jaga baik-baik adik mu Yifan"

"Siap, Pa!"

Sehun mengira hidupnya akan lebih baik. Kris berbeda. Ia bisa membenci semuanya tapi kali ini Kris akan menjadi pengecualian. Ia akan bertahan untuk Kris. Tanpa Sehun sadari ia menatap Kris sambil tersenyum.

Dan itu tidak luput dari Zhoumi dan Elizabeth.

Elizabeth tersenyum lembut, ia menggeleng kecil 'Shixun anak yang baik, ada apa dengan ku tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan anak tidak berdosa atas kesalahan suami ku. Shixun pasti selama ini sangat menderita, ia harus menjadi korban kelalaian orang dewasa. Diumurnya yang sekarang ini ia sudah mendapat banyak luka'

"Makan yang banyak Shixun, agar kamu tumbuh tinggi seperti Yifan. Gege mu" ucap Elizabeth tersenyum lembut.

Sehun menatap kagum Elizabeth, senyumnya begitu hangat. Mengingatkannya pada ibunya, Sehun mencoba menghilangkan ingatan buruknya dan mengangguk.

"Kau bisa memanggilku mama mulai sekarang Shixun. Mengerti?" Elizabeth mengedipkan matanya lucu.

...

Sehun dan Kris tumbuh bersama. Elizabeth juga sudah membuka hatinya untuk Sehun. Zhoumi masih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pemilik LG Group.

Sehun tumbuh menjadi Anak yang pintar dan dibanggakan oleh keluarga. Mereka biasa merayakan ulang tahun ber-empat bersama Yixing yang masih berusia 6 tahun. Sedangkan Zhoumi tinggal diamerika untuk mengurus perusahaan.

Kris sangat bahagia dengan keluarganya.

Hari itu Papa pulang. Mereka akan berlibur ke-villa keluarga di-changsa. Tidak ada yang aneh, selain Sehun menjadi lebih pendiam.

Dan puncak kesalahan dimulai saat malan itu.

"Aku ingin kembali ke-Seoul dan melanjutkan SMA ku disana"

"Apa maksudmu Shixun? Apa ada yang salah? Mama tidak ingin kamu pergi jauh-"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH PERGI KEMANAPUN!" Suara Papa meninggi terdengar sangat marah.

"Lebih baik aku pergi. Kau tidak perlu memberiku apapun karena aku sudah mampu menghidupi diriku sendiri. Ini keputusan ku, kumohon kalian menghargainya" Sehun menatap Kris, Mama dan Yixing pedih.

"Tapi kenapa Shixun? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" Kris menatpa Sehun tajam.

Sehun hanya terdiam "Terimakasih atas segala yang telah kalian berikan selama ini. Kris ge, Mama, Yixing. Terimakasih karena sudah menerimaku. Dan .. maafkan aku. Suatu saat aku pasti akan kembali dan membalas semua keba-"

"CUKUP!"

PLAK!

Kris menatap Sehun tajam "Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun Shixun. Tidak akan selama aku masih hidup dan mampu untuk berdiri"

Elizabeth memeluk Sehun erat "Kumohon. Jangan tinggalkan Mama ne"

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia hanga diam dan masuk kekamar sebelum memberi tatapan tajam pada Zhoumi.

Kris tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya. Ia mencoba membujuk Sehun dan ia tetap bungkam

Malam itu Kris tidak bisa tidur ia memilih kedapur dan melewati ruang keluarga. Samar, ia mendengar suara pembicaraan Papa dan Mamanya.

"Kenapa Shixun tiba-tiba ingin pulang? Ia ingin kembali pada ibu kandungnya? Sayang kumohon, halangi kepergian Shixun. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti anak kandungku sendiri. Dan kau juga tau bagaimana keadaan ibu kandungnya itu. Zhoumi, ku mohon. Aku mampu menerima Shixun saat ia datang bersama mu, anak dari berzinahan Kau dan ibunya! Dan saat itu aku tengah mengandung Yixing! Mengapa kau tega!"

DEG!

Kris merapatkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu. Selama ini ia berpikir kalau Sehun adalah anak Adopsi atau anak dari sanak keluarga seperti yang Mamanya ceritakan. Ia pun enggan bertanya pada Sehun karena Sehun selalu sedih saat membahas masalah keluarga asalnya.

"Itu sudah keinginan anak itu"

"Tapi kenapa? Shixun tau kalau aku saat ini tengah mengandung tapi kenapa ia memberi beban yang begitu berat. Katakan padaku yang sebenarnya"

"Cukup Eliza! Shixun pergi karena ia lebih memilih Ibu kandungnya! Kenapa kau tidak juga mengerti. Apa kau mau ibunya yang tinggal bersama kita hah?!"

Elizabeth menutup mulutnya menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak percaya. Shixun pergi karena itu. Tolonglah bujuk ia untuk tidak pergi"

"Cih kenapa kau sangat mempertahankannya. Kau ingin ditendang dari rumah ini oleh ibu kandungnya yang licik hah?!"

Kris menutup mulutnya, ia berlari memasuki kamar. Ia percaya Sehun tidak sejahat itu. Ia memilih diam, ia tidak ingin Sehun pergi dari rumah. Ia ingin Sehun tetap menjadi keluarganya. Kris membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia melirik kamar sebelah yang nampak terang 'Shixun belum tidur?'

Dengan langkah pelan Kris mendekati balkon yang memang bersebelahan dengan balkon Sehun. Ia dapat mendengar isakan samar 'Shixun menangis?'

Kris tidak pernah mendapati Sehun menangis. Sehun sangat tertutup dan tangguh. Dan kini Kris memantapkan hatinya untuk mempertahankan Shixun.

Keesokan harinya bagaikan neraka bagi Kris. Ia baru pulang sekolah dan mendengar teriakan ibunya dilantai 2 dan tepat ia memasuki pintu utama tubuh ibunya menggelinding dan berakhir bergelinang darah. Ia menatap nanar Sehun yang berada dipuncak tangga.

Kris tau kalau semua sudah terlambat. Mereka semua dirumah sakit. Ia menggendong Yixing yang dari tadi menangis Papanya duduk murung diujung bangku Kris pun tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terus mengalirr deras. Sedikitpun tidak ingin menatap Sehun. Sampai acara pemakaman ibunya.

"Kau bukan lagi adik ku pembunuh. Enyahlah dari hadapan ku dan jangan pernah menyentuh Yixing lagi"

Itu kata terakhir Kris saat merebut gendongan Yixing dari Sehun.

Dan setelah itu Sehun pergi dari rumah.

Beberapa minggu, Sehun tetap masuk sekolah ia memakai uang tabungannya. Kris tidak lagi peduli.

Saat itu terjadi gempa bumi. Dusun kontrakan Sehun runtuh dan barang-barang anak itu dicuri.

Sehun menjadi terlantar di Shanghai sendirian. Tidak ada teman sekolahnya yang mau menerimanya lagi karena Sehun telah dibuang. Semua sanak keluarga sudah menganggapnya pembunuh karena Sehun diduga mendorong Elizabeth.

Hati Kris terasa sakit saat mengetahui kontrakan Sehun runtuh karena dampak gempa. Ia berniat menemui Sehun saat ia melihat Sehun memukuli preman digang jalanan Shanghai dan merokok. Dipandangannya. Ia menatap Sehun nanar.

"G-gege?"

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Shixun. Sekarang aku benar-benar percaya kau telah mencelakai Mama ku. Bagaimana bisa kau! Disaat Mama tengah mengandung!" Kris menonjok wajah Sehun bringas berkali-kali.

"M-mama .. mengandung?"

"BERHENTI BERSANDIWARA SEAKAN KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA! MAMA SANGAT SEDIH KAU INGIN PERGI! MAMA TULUS MENYAYANGI MU TAPI KAU DENGAN KEJAM INGIN MENINGGALKAN MAMA UNTUK PERGI DENGAN IBU KANDUNG JALANG MU!"

Sehun terdiam kaku.

"MAMA KU SANGAT MENYAYANGI MU. TIDAK DISANGKA KAU ADALAH IBLIS SHIXUN!"

Sehun terduduk bersender pada dinding gedung frustasi.

"Kau telah membunuh Mama dan Adik ku. Kau iblis yang sebenarnya! JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DARI HADAPAN KELUARGA KU LAGI!"

"Dan ini uang untuk mu!" Kris melempar 5 lembar cek bernilai 50 juta.

"Menyedihkan. Kita bukan lagi saudara atau apapun"

 **Flashback End**

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia mengambil ponselnya. Satu-satu yang mampu menenangkannya disaat teringat kejadian menyedihkan dulu.

"Hallo, Yixing. Bagaimana training mu?"

'Oh, ge? Baik-baik saja. Aku mendapat nilai A saat latihan vokal. Hihi'

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

'Sebenarnya belum. Dari tadi perutku terus menangis minta di isi' Keluh Yixing dengan nada manja. Membuat Kris sedikit melupakan masalahnya.

"Baiklah, gege akan segera kesana. Kita makan direstoran yang paaaaling mahal di korea selatan"

.

.

.

Luhan menguap lebar. Ia memutar tubuhnya kesamping.

'Tunggu?'

Luhan meraba sekelilingnya. Aromanya seperti kamar ...

"Sudah bangun tuan puteri?" Suara baritone yang sangat Luhan kenal menyapa gendang telinganya.

"S-sehun? Bagaimana bisa aku dikamar? Bukan kah .."

Sehun melirik jam tangannya "4 jam, kau tidur selama 4 jam princess"

"Eum ..."

"Dan sama sekali tidak bangun"

Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tatapan polos. Sehun tertawa dan menggeleng pelan merapikan kerah piyama Luhan.

Tunggu?

Sejak kapan Luhan memakai piyama?

"Sehuuun!"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengganti baju ku sembarangan!"

Sehun mengendikan bahu acuh. Luhan mengintip 'sesuatu' dibalik celananya lalu memerah sebal memukul pundak Sehun.

"Kau bahkan mengganti celana dalaaam kuuu! OH SEHUUUUN SIAAAAL!"

"Astaga Luhan, apa ada masalah? Kita sesama laki-laki"

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan sangat menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

"Tapi kan itu .. sedikit" Sehun memainkan jari telunjuknya imut. Astaga, sangat menggemaskaaan!

"Mandilah, dan segera turun aku menyiapkan makanan" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman Luhan masih dengan wajah stoic-nya.

Dan mengusap dadanya saat sudah keluar dari Zona Luhan.

"Huffh, tadi hampir saja aku memangsanya"

...

Luhan termenung didalam bathtub

"Princess? Kurasa tadi ia memanggil ku princes? Ouuyaaaaa! Seharusnya aku marahkann!? Aku adalah laki-laki! Ssang namjaaa! Tapi- aiiiiiyaaa! Sehuuuun~" Luhan memukul-mukul air dengan wajah merah padam.

Luhan memakai bathrobe-nya sambil tersenyum riang.

 _'Oh Sehuuun! Kyaaa! Ia memanggil ku princess ... stop! Stop! Luhan kau ssang namja! Tidak boleh senang ehm .. baiklah, aku pakai bajuuu ...'_

Luhan memilih baju kaos putih bergaris biru tanpa lengan dam celana pendek diatas lutut berwarna cokelat muda. Rambutnya dibiarkan acak.

Lelaki mungil itu mendengus sebal "ish, bagaimana cara menghilangkan ekspresi datarnya itu" gumamnya kesal duduk dimeja makan.

Luhan merenyit melihat Sehun yang berpakaian rapi walaupun tidak terlalu formal tapi beda dari biasanya.

Ponsel Sehun yang berada diatas meja menampilkan notification, tidak berdering atau bergetar. Dan Luhan yang memang dari tadi duduk dimeja dapat melihat notification line.

'Irene : Semua sudah siap oppaaa ^-^'

Luhan hampir saja muntah. Tangannya gatal ingin merebut ponsel Sehun.

"kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan, selesaikan makan mu dan jangan lupa belajar. Jika aku terlambat bibi Kim yang akan menyiapkan mu susu nanti malam" Sehun mengacak surai Luhan lembut dan berlalu pergi menuju garasi.

PRANK!

Sehun terdiam menatap kearah meja makan. Luhan menunduk dengan wajah merah. Lalu berlari kedalam kamar tanpa menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

 _'Apa lagi salah ku ya tuhaan'_

Sehun memasuki kamar Luhan yang tidak dikunci. Lelaki mungil itu berbaring sambil membelakanginya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan makanan mu Luhan?"

Hening

"Aku sudah membuatnya untuk mu. Apa aku tidak perlu membuatkannya lagi untuk seterusnya?"

Hening

Sehun meraih pundak Luhan dan Luhan dengan sigap menarik tangan Sehun cepat membuat lelakk itu terjatuh ditempat tidur. Baru saja Sehun ingin beranjak Luhan langsung menduduki perut lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana malam ini Sehun" Ucap Luhan datar.

"Kau tidak bisa melarangku melakukan apapun"

"Cih, Selama kau berada disini kau milik ku Sehun" Luhan mengeratkan cengkraman dikerah Sehun kesal.

Sehun menghela nafas, baru saja ia ingin membanting tubuh Luhan kebawah pemuda itu malah memeluknya erat "Aku tidak akan memaksa mu, aku hanya tidak mau kau pergi dari sisi ku. Dan beralih pada orang lain. Sehun kau harus bertanggung jawab akan hati ku yang sudah kau curi" Suara Luhan terdengar seperti gumaman karena teredam di dada Sehun namun cukup jelas untuk dimengerti.

Sehun tidak mengerti. Apa ia berniat menyelingkuhkan Luhan atau apa? Ia hanya berniat pergi keluar untuk bertemu Irene, manager-nya dulu saat di-vegas.

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya sebal dan nampak sangaaat imut menggemaskan. Ayolah adik Sehun jangan menegaang lagii ...

"Um .. aku .. aish! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi atau bertemu wanita lain atau .. laki-laki manis apapun!"

Tunggu?

Apa Luhan salah paham.

"Wow, tapi ini penting. Aku harus bertemu irene malam ini. Ia manager ku dulu di vegas. Ia ingin menyerahkan berkas ku dulu dan undangan pernikahannya nanti"

Wajah Luhan memerah. Dan Sehun yakin adiknya sudah menegang dan celananya terasa begitu sesak. Semoga Luhan tidak merasakannya karena pemuda itu sering kali mengejek respon adiknya yang tidak bisa dibelai sedikit sudah berdiri tegak.

"Kau memberikan hati mu kepada orang yang salah cantik"

BUK!

"huh dasar brengsek. Aku laki-laki! manly! Ssang namja!"

Sehun tidak tahan menahan senyumnya dan mencibit pipi Luhan gemas, lalu menatap selidik ketubuh Luhan membuat pemuda yang ditatap menjadi risih.

"Ssang namja hemm?"

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan menjadi dibawahnya. Sehun mencium surai Luhan seduktif "Ssang namja? Shampoo rasa stoberi, dan ..." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dan menghisapnya sebelum melepaskan. Luhan masih tercengang tidak dapat merespon "lipgloss? Ayolah. Hahaha" Sehun tertawa beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Irene sudah jauh-jauh terbang ke-sini. Aku pergi hanya sebentar. Kau! Habiskan makan malam mu aku aakanmenyuruh Bibi Min untuk menghagnatkannya" Sehun terdian didepan pintu menatap Luhan innocent "Dan aku suka panty hello kitty mu" Sehun mengedipkan matanya. Ehm .. menggoda dan menghilang.

Bruk!

Plak!

Plak!

Luhan menggeleng, ia terjatuh dan menampar dirinua sendiri "i-ini bukan mimpi kan?"

Dan Sehun mendengar teriakan histeris dilantai tiga.

"OH SEHUUN! AKU MENCINTAIMU BRENGSEK!"

Tadi itu teriakan Luhan dibalkon. Dan Sehun hanya tertawa dimobil sebelum benar-benar melajukan mobilnya.

...

Irene menyelipkan rambutnya dibelakang telinga menatap Sehun yang tengah sibuk memeriksa berkas sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oppa bisa memeriksanya dirumah. Aku baru saja datang ke korea dan kau mengabaikan ku" Irene memberenggut kesal.

"Oh, mian. Apa kau baik-baik saja menetap disini? Aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah"

"Gwaenchana Oppa, lagipula vegas begitu membosankan tanpa mu. Aku akan mengurus Hotel yang tahun lalu kau beli disini. Oppa, bagaimana mengurus anak manja itu?"

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengendikan bahunya. Irene tertawa keras memukul bahu Sehun.

"Jadi, kau si pangeran es akhirnya jatuh cinta huh? Ahahaha! Mengejutkan!"

Sehun memilih menyenderkan tubuhnya mulai menyukai pembicaraan mereka. Ia melirik kearah kiri pada laki-laki yang terus menatapnya. Mengendikan bahu acuh ia memilih memperhatikan Irene.

"Aku akan membuat pesta pengangkatan CEO Hotel baru termewah untuk mu. Besok siang datanglah kekantor ku"

"Siap bos!"

"Berhenti memanggil ku bos. Bukan kah Kyuhyun yang menjadi Bos saat ini"

Irene memerah malu "um .. tapi dimataku kau tetaplah bos ku tertampan dan keren! Dan .. Kyuhyun bos divisi 6, divisi 5 diambil alih oleh Suho oppa!"

"Ini sudah mulai larut, sepertinya aku harus pulang"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi Bos!"

Sehun mendelik tapi malas meladeni Irene dan memilih langsung ke-basement.

.

.

.

 _ **Sehun 13 Tahun memegang dadanya gugup. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Saat ini ia tengah berada diperusahaan Ayahnya. Besok ulang tahun Yixing dan Sehun ingin membujuk Ayahnya untuk hadir dipesta kecil-kecilan keluarga mereka.**_

 _ **Sehun datang tepat jam istirahat. Meja sekertaris pun kosong jadi Sehun memilih untuk langsung masuk.**_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _ **Terdengar suara desahan saat berada didalam ruangan ayahnya. Kakinya bergetar takut dan gelisah. Ia berjalan lebih jauh dan berdiri didepan lukisan abstrak dibelakang meja ayahnya. Tempat biasa ayahnya beristirahat atau menerima client pribadi atau tempat Sehun dan Kris duduk sembuyi menunggu ayahnya selesai menerima tamu disofa ruangan.**_

 _ **"Aaah auuh ingh ssshy aahhh Zhoumi faster sayang-aaaaaah" Suara desahan perempuan. Sehun menatap ayahbya tengah bergemul dengan wanita lain. Selain ibunya, ia memilih pergi. Baru saja Sehun ingin keluar Sekertaris buru-buru masuk tanpa memperhatikan Sehun yang ada dipojok ruangan.**_

 _ **"Hiks tuan! MMengapandaa tega melakukan ini pada saya!" Sekertaris itu menangis. Zhoumi yang sudah selesai melakukan sex lagnsung mendorong si sekertaris.**_

 _ **"Saya hamil tuaan!"**_

 _ **Sehun dapat melihat ekspresi datar mencemooh dari wajah Zhoumi.**_

 _ **"Kalau begitu gugurkan. Aku akan mengirimkan uang berapapun yang kau mau. Jalang"**_

 _ **"L-laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau berjanji akan menikahiku!"**_

 _ **"Aku hanya menginginkan tubuh mu. Kau kupecat!"**_

 _ **Tangan sekertaris melayang ingin menampar wajah Zhoumi**_

 _ **Grap!**_

 _ **"Barang bekas dilarang menyentuh ku"**_

 _ **Si sekertaris memegang dadanya sakit berlari keluar dan menambrak Sehun.**_

 _ **Zhoumi menatap Sehun kaget. Yang ditatap hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin.**_

 _ **Mereka berdebat hebat dan berakhir Sehun ditampar.**_

 _ **"Tutup mulut mu jika tidak ingin menyakiti Eliza dan saudara mu"**_

 _ **Sehun kesal, marah, kecewa. Ayahnya benar-benar bajingan. Mama Elizabeth tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun tapi- Zhoumi benar-benar jahat.**_

 _ **"Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Kau pun anak dari seorang jalang seperti wanita tadi"**_

 _ **Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia berlari pergi.**_

 _ **Malam itu Sehun memilih untuk pergi dari rumah ini. Ia merasa tidak pantas mendapat kasih sayang Elizabeth, Kris dan Yixing. Malam itu saat mereka sekeluarga berkumpul termaksud Zhoumi. Sehun mengutarakan niatnya untuk pergi.**_

 _ **Berakhir dengan tangisan Elizabeth dan tamparan Kris. Tapi Sehun tau Kris sangat menyayanginya. Ia memilih untuk diam dulu. Keputusannya sudah bulat untuk kembali ke Seoul dan menjalani hidup baru.**_

 _ **Ia tidak bisa berada dirumah ini. Elizabeth terlalu baik untuknya begitu pula Kris dan Yixing.**_

 _ **Sehun bersumpah akan menjadi sukses dan kelak akan membawa Mama dan saudaranya pergi dari bajingan Zhoumi.**_

 _ **Pagi itu Sehun sudah selesai mengurus surat kepindahannya dan pulang lebih awal. Sehun berniat mengunjungi ruang kerja Elizabeth yang seorang pelukis dilantai 2.**_

 _ **"Mama" Panggil Sehun pelan. Elizabeth menatap Sehun lembut meletakan kuasnya.**_

 _ **"Lihatlah, mama melukis Yixing adik mu"**_

 _ **"Sangat indah, polos dan bersih. Seperti sifat Yixing ma"**_

 _ **Elizabeth mengelus surai Sehun sayang. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.**_

 _ **Eliza maupun Sehun menaatp botol anggur berdebu dipojok ruangan.**_

 _ **Pikiran Elizabeth kembali ke-percakapannya dengan Zhoumi tadi malam.**_

 _ **"Apa kau punya masalah dengan Papa?"**_

 _ **Sehun mendengus "Tidak ada. Aku hanya merindukan kampung halaman ku"**_

 _ **"Apa Shanghai begitu membosan kan? Apa kami membuatmu tidak nyaman?"**_

 _ **"Kalian selalu membuat yang ada disini terasa hangat" Sehun menunjuk dadanya sambik tersenyum menatap Elizabeth.**_

 _ **"Jangan pergi Shixun"**_

 _ **Sehun hanya menunduk sedih.**_

 _ **"Shixun.."**_

 _ **"Y-iya ma"**_

 _ **"Bagaimana tentang Mama kandung mu? Bisa ceritakan pada Mama?"**_

 _ **"Mama tidak akan pernah ingin mendengar kisahnya" Bisik Sehun lirih. Elizabeth menatap Sehun memohon.**_

 _ **Sehun mengeluarkan foto dari dompetnya dan memberikan pada Elizabeth. Elizabeth menatap kagum wanita 30-an bertubuh ramping dan sangat cantik memakai gaun bunga oranye terlihat latarnya diatas panggung.**_

 _ **"Eomma ku sangat cantik, matanya sayu. Ia memiliki senyum yang begitu lembut dan hangat" Sehun tersenyun menatap Elizabeth. "Ia penyanyi yang sangat berbakat. Suaranya sangat merdu ma, sangaat ..." Lirih Sehun.**_

 _ **Sehun melirk lagi kearah botol anggur dan Elizabeth mengikuti pandangannya. "Ia selalu menatap kosong botol itu ditengah malam"**_

 _ **Elizabeth menunduk sedih.**_

 _ **"Kami hanya berdua di kota. Kami tinggal di apartment kecil didekat pasar kumuh Eomma bekerja sebagai penyanyi caffe, ia wanita yang sangat manja Hiks ... kami hidup serba kekurangan dan itu dijadikannya alasan untuk menempuh jalan pintas. Malam itu Eomma masuk rumah sakit dan saat itu aku mengerti pekerjaan eomma bukan hanya penyanyi tapi juga wanita penghibur. Malam itu hari ulang tahun ku dan ia ingin pulang lebih cepat tapi malah dipaksa melayani laki-laki hidung belang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan hiks ... saat itu aku masih lima tahun Ma hiks ..." Sehun menutup matanya yagn dari tadi meangnis tak terkontrol. Elizabeth menangis memeluk tubuh Sehun.**_

 _ **"Eomma selalu mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja. Ia sagnat mencintai pekerjaannya 'Eomma ikut merasa senang saat mereka terhibur karena eomma' selalu itu yang itu yang ia katakan 'mungkin dengan seperti ini Eomma bisa melupakannya' ia mengatakan itu setiap aku merawat tubuhnya yang penuh lebam"**_

 _ **Sehun tidak dapat lagi menahan suara tangisnya, tubuhnya bergetar hebat.**_

 _ **"Mama terkena penyakit HIV AID, tubuhnya menjadi sagatn kurus. Aku menemani bibi kim menjual cupcakes sore itu dan saat aku kembali kerumah Eomma dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan ulah laki-laki hidung belang yang selama ini menyakiti Mama. Tubuhnya yang kurus itu masih saja hiks ..." Sehun tidak sanggup mengatakan kalau Eomma-nya diperkosa dalam keadaan sakit.**_

 _ **"Hidup kami semakin sakit. Eomma mempunyai banyak hutang untuk berobat. Dan hari itu ... Bajingan yang selalu menyakiti Eomma datang memukuli ku dan Eomma. Mengumpat kearah kami karena Eomma telah menularkan penyakit mematikan itu-"**_

 _ **"CUKUP! Cukup Shixun. Hiks ... bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertahan selama ini. Dan ... hiks dan laki-laki yang sangat ingin wanita itu lupakan .. " Elizabeth menatap Sehun pedih dandan penuh penyesalan "dia kan Sehun? Maafkan aku" pelukan Elizabeth semakin erat. Mereka sama-sama menangis.**_

 _ **"Kenapa kau masih disini Shixun. Kau boleh pergi kemanapun kau ingin kan. Hidup bersama laki-laki yang telah merusak hidup ibu-mu dan hidup bersama wanita yang telah merebut kebahagian ibu mu- hiksh ... Shixun .."**_

 _ **"MAMA! Alasan aku tetap bertahan! Tetap berada dirumah ini adalah dirimu. Karena kasih sayang Mama, Yifan ge dan Yixing! Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu"**_

 _ **"Tapi Shixun"**_

 _ **"Kalian adalah orang-orang yang aku cintai. Aku hanya- aku hanya tidak tahan bersama laki-laki itu. Ia kembali menyakiti orang yang aku sangat cintai. Jadi, aku aakn pergi. Aku akan sukses dan merebut kalian darinya"**_

 _ **Elizabeth menghapus air matanya "Shixun kau jagakah Kakak dan Adik mu jika aku tidak dapat menjaga mereka. Kau, selalu menjadi anak ku" Wanita berdarah Francis itu mengecup kening Sehun lembut.**_

 _ **Elizabeth mengusap surai Sehun "Sepertinya Yixing sudah datang. Ia merajuk ingin Ice Cream buatanku" Elizabeth.**_

 _ **Elizabeth beranjak, melangkah berat dari ruang kerjanha meninggalkan Sehun yang masih duduk termenung dengan air mata yang masih meleleh.**_

 _ **"MAMA JAHAT! MAMA TIDAK BOLEH MEMBIARKAN XUN GE PERGI! BAGAIMANA PUN XUN GE HARUS TETAP DISINI!" Pekik Yixing dari luar. Air matanya tidak kalah banyak dark Elizabeth maupun Sehun.**_

 _ **Sehun menghampiri Elizabeth yang berusaha menenangkankan Yixing. Posisi mereka sangat dekat dengan tangga. Yixing memberontak dari gegaman Elizabeth membuat pegangan terlepas membuat Yixing hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap Sehun menarik tangan Yixing hingga anak lekaki itu terhempas didekat dinding dibalik pagar pembatas. Dan saat Sehun berbalik tubuh Elizabeth sudah melayang jatuh. Ujung jarinya mengenai dress Eliza- nyaris!**_

 _ **BRUK!**_

...

"Haah!" Sehun membuka matanya kaget. Ia mengerjap mengusap peluh yang menbanjiri keningnya. Mimpi buruk.

Stret

"Mimpi buruk?"

Sehun menatap Luhan yang mengusap peluhnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Sehun ingat saat ia mengunci pintunya. Luhan tidak mungkin bisa masuk-

Luhan menunjuk balkon Sehun.

Jangan bilang kalau anak nakal ini memamjat?!

"Benar, kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku juara panjat tebing. Minumlah"

Sehun meneguk cairan bening itu hingga setengah. Ia duduk dipinggir ranjangnya mencoba menengkan pikirannya. Luhan tersenyum lembut menarik Sehun dalam dekapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun datar merasa aneh denganposisod ambigu ini. Ia bersender didada Luhan. Bukankah ini terbalik?

Luhan menyenderkan kepala Sehun dibawah dagunya mengelus kepala Sehun "Seseorang mengajarkan ku cara mengatasi mimpi buruk" Bisik Luhan mengingat saat ia menginap dirumah Kris dan tidur bersama Yixing. Yixing mengajarkannya cara menghilangkan mimpi buruk.

Luhan mengecup surai Sehun. Menciumi pipi Sehun dan turun kebibir pemuda itu.

Sehun menggerang. Tubuhnya serasa terbakar dan panas.

Sedangkan Luhan menyeringai.

"Kenapa Sehun? Apa ada yang salah?"

"M-minuman itu"

"Kenapa dengan minuman? Kau haus?" Luhan menyodorkan air setengah gekas tadi. Dan langsung dihabiskan oleh Sehun.

 _'Chk, mengaku pintar heum. Oh Sehun hihihi'_

"P-panas" desah Sehun. Beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mandi. Luhan menarik tangan Sehun kencang membuat lelaki itu terhempas ditempat tidur.

"Kalau begitu kau hraus lepaskan baju mu" Dengan cekatan Luhan melepas baju kaos Sehun. Ia meneguk ludahnya menatpa tubuh six pack Sehun, terdapat tattoo tora dipunggungnya khas anak mafia. Luhan menarik celana Sehun sekaligu panty lelaki itu.

OH MY GOODNESS ITS SOOOO HARD! UM .. YUMMY!

Penis Sehun yang menegang, cairan precurm sedikit keluar. Tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari pemandangan ini.

Sehun menatap Luhan takut. Takut kalau ia bisa saja menyakiti pemuda itu.

"O-OKKH!" Mulut Sehun menganga saat penisnya dilahap oleh sebuah lubang sempit hangat.

"Engghhhrrrrr hrrgh" Luhan menggeram. Tadi Sehun hanya memejam kan mata, jadi dengan cepat Luhan melepas seluruh pakaiannya menjadi sama-sama telanjang bulat. Ia mengambil lotion khusus dan mengoleskannya ke-hole. Ia menusuk holenya sendiri sebentar dengan jari untuk peregangan. Tidak ingin membuat Sehun lebih lama menderita dan juga tidak tahan melihat pemandangan lelaki seksi bertelentang dengan kaki mengangkang ditambah ehm .. penis yang tidak kalah menegang. Luhan mengambil posisi berjongkok diatas Sehun. Pelan ... Pelaaaaan ...

Luhan menggesek penis Sehun yang sudah basah karena pre-cum di-hole-nya.

Tancap

Sehun membuka matanya menggerang nikmat.

Sedangkan Luhan menutup mtaanya menahan perih yang amat sangat. Ia mencengkram pundak Sehun.

Luhan meneguk Ludah. Ia yang berbuat ia yang bertanggung jawab.

Luhan menaik turunkan pinggangnya. Darah merembes dari lubang hole-nya. Padahal ia sudah sering melakukan ini, tapi penis Sehun terlalu besar ditambah lagi obat perangsang yang ia masukan kedalam minuman Sehun dan Luhan melakukan ini tanpa foreplayforeplay terlebih dahulu.

Erangan nikmat dan sakit saling bersahutan.

Sehun kehilangan akal pikirannya. Ia membalik tubuh Luhan dan menusuk lubang itu dengan tempo yang sangaat cepat.

Luhan meringis sakit belum menemukan G-Spots-nya. Luka yang tadi berdarah terus digesek cepat oleh penis Sehun membuatnya hampir pingsang. Bibir Luhan pucat membiru.

"Aaaaaaaaaanghhhhr!" Teriaknya nyaring dan pedih. Sehun masih terus menyodok tanpa ampun.

Penis mungil Luhan bangun lalu tidur dan kembali terbangun tanpa disentuh.

"Engh ... engh ... ahh ... aaah Sehun ... aaaaaahgh ahg hah hah Faster!" Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya Sehun melumat bibir Luhan penuh nafsu dan dibalas Luhan.

"Aaaah, c-cukup! Haah haah" Luhan hampir pingsan kembali saat ia kehabisan oxygen. Oh Sehun adalah monster ranjang!

Suara desahan nikmat bersahutan dikamar itu.

Dan ini sudah ke-3 kalinya Sehun memuntahkan Sperma-nya didalam hole Luhan.

Tubuh Luhan melengkung saat tangan Sehun mengocok kejantanannya lalu melahap kejantanannya kedalam mulut menghisap dan menjilat.

Ini gila!

... **skip**...

Paginya Sehun menggerang merasa tubuhnya sangat pegal. Ia melirik celah balkon yang bersinar terang.

Sehun melirik kearah meja nakas yang sangat berantakan.

Jam 11 pagi.

FUCK!

Kenapa ia bangun jam segini, apa karena mimpi buruk plus mimpi terindah. Astaga, ia bahkan belum memasak, apa Luhan kesekolah duluan-

Luhan?

"Engh"

DEG!

Sehun menatap nanar Luhan yang tertidur disebelahnya. Leher, bahu, lengan, pahanya terdapat bercak merah bahkan ada yang membiru. Sehun dapat mencium bau Sex yang begitu kuat.

"Luhan" bisik Sehun menggoyang pundak pemuda itu.

"Sbngentr lagngi. Mash ngantuk" Gumam Luhan.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur ia menatap sekeliling. Kamarnya seperti kapal pecah. Apalagi terdapat bercak darah disprei, membuktikan betapa keras ia bermain tadi malam.

Sehun menutup wajahnya frustasi. Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mendudukan dirinya didalam bathub berisi air hangat.

Ingatan saat ibunya terkapar tak berdaya dilantai. Kissmark yang sampai membiru ditubuh ibunya. Sehun membenturkan kepalanya diujung bathtub menyesal.

"Aku sama saja dengan bajingan yang sudah memperkosa ibu ku! Bajingan! Oh Sehuun!"

...

Sehun menatap tubuh polos Luhan yang nampak sangat mengenaskan. Ujung bibirnya bahkan luka. Lagi, Sehun mengumpat pada dirinya.

Sehun mengambil baskom berisi air hangat. Mengusap pelan tubuh Luhan, membersihkan tubuh kurus Luhan. Ia sudah memindahkan Luhan kekamar pemuda itu sendiri.

Selesai, Sehun mengolesi salep pada hole Luhan yang memerah dan lecet.

"Eunghh .." Guman Luhan saat merasakan gel dingin di hole-nya.

...

 **Luhan POV**

Aku mengerjap saat merasakan Sehun mengoleskan salep pada tubuhku.

DEG!

Aku menatap tajam wajah Sehun. Ada yang salah? Sehun masih tidak sadar kalau aku sudah bangun. Ia sangat konsentrasi mengoleskan salep dibagian kissmark yang ia buat tadi malam.

Aku menyentuh wajahnya, menatapnya bingung.

"Sehun?"

Aku menatapnya. Itu air mata dan aku tau. Kenapa Sehun harus menangis? Dan kenapa hati ku sangat sakit. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?

Aku mencoba duduk.

Baiklah, pinggangku serasa remuk dan hole-ku berkedut nyeri tapi terasa dingin. Aah, apa ia memasukan sesuatu kedalam ho- aish. Memalukan!

"Berbaringlah, sebentar lagi akan selesai" Ucapnya datar. Tatapannya begitu dingin dan tajam. Tapi juga tersirat kekhawatiran dan kekecewaan yang dalam.

"Sehun? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya ku khawatir. Ia berdiri menatap ku marah.

"KENAPA? TIDAK ADA YANG SALAH SELAIN DIRIKU YANG TELAH MEMBUATMU SEPERTI INI!" Teriaknya, dahinya berkerut urat-urat keningnya timbul karena emosi. Aku menatapnya takut.

"A-apa yang salah denganku?"

Sehun melotot begitu mengerikan, ia menarik tangan ku membuat ku harus menahan lututku saat lantak dingin bersentuhan dengan telapak kaki ku. Ia menyeret ku tepat didepan cermin besar kamarku.

Aku menatap tubuh polos ku dicermin. Begitu banyak kiss mark yang membiru, ujung bibirku luka.

"Lihat kah keadaan mu, apa kau masih bisa berdiri tegap jika aku tidak memegangmu?" Ucapnya dingin. Aku terdiam membisu. Ia mengangkat ku ketempat tidur.

Ia menatap ku dalam.

"Kau masih ingin bertanya kenapa? Itulah aku lakukan pada mu"

Aku menunduk, tidak tahan menyembunyikan seringaiku. Aku menatapnya santai.

"Bukankah ini sangat indah?" Ucap ku santai. Ia menatap ku marah.

Lalu menghela nafas. Mengambil baju piyama ukuran sangat besar. Yang panjangnya sampai selutut ku.

"Kau tidak perlu memakai panty atau boxer sampai luka mu benar-benar mengering"

Ia mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari kotak obat. Aku menatapnya tajam tapi tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Kau harus puasa agar tidak buang air besar. Hole mu masih lecet dan tidak boleh terkontaminasi bakteri. Infuse ini akan membantu mu" Ujarnya datar.

Hey! Apa ia mengabaikan pembicaraan kami tadi?

Dan lagi?! KKenapaia arush mengucapkan hal-hal yang begitu memalukan. Dasar brengsek! Huh!

"Nanti Dokter Kim yang akan mengurusi mu. Aku sudah menurus sekolah mu. Kau akan home schooling untuk sementara penyembuhan.

Aku masih terdiam. Sehun nampak rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Ia mau ke-kantor?

"Kau tidak boleh pergi kemanapun. Apalagi ke kantor mu kecuali aku ikut. Iiish, aku sangat membenci sekertaris perempuan mu itu! Sangat genit! Lebih baik kau pecat dia"

Sehun hanya terdiam merapikan pakaian ku. "Kalau perlu apa-apa kau bisa memanggil Bibi Kim. Aku pergi"

Aku menatapnya punggungnya sampai menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku mengintip paha ku yang terdapat kiss mark. Terasa berdenyut nyeri. Aku memejamkan mata ku. Merasakan denyutan nyeri disekujur tubuhku.

Rasanya seperti Sehun tengah menghisapnya.

Aku memegang leher ku yang paling berdenyut, menyentuh ujung bibirku yang dihisap sangat keras olehnya.

Aku tersenyum senang. Tidak pernah merasa begitu senang. Mungkinkah in euphoria after making Sex with someone you love. Dan Luhan merasakannya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! OH SEHUN SARANGHAEEEEEEE! WUHOOOOOO!"

BRAK!

"Tuan muda? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa anda berteriak"

Aish, Bibi Kim sial.

 **Luhan POV End**

...

Sudah dua hari Sehun tidak pulang kerumah. Ia memilih tidur di hotelnya. Ia juga tidak pernah menjawab panggilan Luhan. Terakhir kali saat ia mengatakan "untuk saat ini jangan hubungi aku lagi, aku hanya akan menyakitimu lagi"

Sehun sangat murka pada Luhan. Ia tau Luhan memberinya obat perangsang. Ia juga marah pada dirinya sendiri.

...

Disuatu gang sempit. Beberapa orang terkapar tidak berdaya.

"Hallo Jongdae, bisa kau urus beberapa sampah disini?"

'Kirimkan lokasi mu, aku akan membawa orang ku kesana juga'

Sehun menepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu. Ia bersender lelah. Oh bukan! Bukan lelah karena memukuli 6 orang pria berbadan besar dan 14 pria ukuran sedang yang masing-masing mempunyai teknik bela diri, sama sekali fisik Sehun tidak lelah. Tapi batinnya.

"A-astaga! Apa yang kulihat sekarang ini Stevan Oh?" Jongdae menatap kaget 20 orang yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka-luka.

Stevan adalah nama samaran Sehun diamerika saat masih menjadi petarung jalanan dan bos mafia.

"Bawa mereka kerumah sakit diam-diam"

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sehun? Dari mana mereka datang"

Sehun mengendikan bahunya tidak tau. Tapi siapa lagi yang punya dendam padanya disini.

Wu yifan

Sehun sedikit lega setelah meluapkan kemarahannya walaupun masih banyak yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Aku ada urusan. Maafkan aku telah merepotkan Jongdae"

"Tidak masalah Bos"

Sehun tersenyum kecil melajukan mobilnya santai kesebuah perusahaan yang namanya sudah tidak asing lagi.

'LG Group'

...

Kris memijat kepalanya pusing, tidak ada satupun orang suruhannya yang menjawab telpon darinya. Apalagi kemarin malam Luhan menelpon dan menceritakan kalau ia sudah bercinta dengan Sehun dan dengan bangga mengatakan kalau tubuhnya dibuat kacau sampai harus di infus. Walaupun bukan sepenuhnya salah Sehun dan semua itu murni karena kebodohan Luhan tapi mendengar keadaan tubuh Luhan lebih rinci dari Dokter Min (dokter pribadi Luhan) Kris sangat murka. Ia menghela nafas frustasi lalu sedikit tenang Ia kembali memeriksa laporan dan menandatangani.

Rring.. rring ..

'Permisi tuan, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu'

"Apa dia sudah membuat janji"

"Belum tuan, tapi-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku. Aku sangat sibuk!" Kris menutup telponnya kesal. Dasar sekertaris bodoh.

Disisi lain wajah sekertaris memucat. Mood bos-nya benar-benar buruk. Dan ia bisa kapan saja di deportation atau malah dipecat seperti pegawai sebelumnya.

"Maaf tuan, tapi anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan Direktur Wu jika belum membuat janji"

Sehun mengetukan jarinya dimeja sekertaris. Si sekertaris memerah berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun yang begitu tampan.

"Tapi ini penting" gumam Sehun berpikir. Dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Yuri, si Sekertaris.

"Bisa kau katakan lagi padanya langsung. Kalau 'adiknya, Wu Shixun' datang berkunjung"

Yuri menatap kaget. Ia langsung membungkuk dan berjalan tergesa mengetok pintu ruang Kris lalu menghadap.

"Maaf sekali lagi Direktur. Yang menunggu adalah adik anda sendiri" ucap Yuri takut-takut.

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. "Untuk apa Yixing berkunjung?"

"Uum, bu-"

Tap tap

"Long time no see, Direktur Kris Wu ataau .. Yifan ge" Sehun menyeringai.

"Shixun" desis Kris tidak suka. "Kau bisa keluar Yuri-ssi"

Sehun menatap ruang kerja Kris tidak berminat "Kau tidak perlu mengerahkan banyak tenaga untuk membawa ku. Aku bisa datang sendiri"

Kris menggebrak meja marah. Ia berjalan kearah Sehun dan mencengram kerah Lelaki itu kasar.

"Aku peringatkan kau! Jangan pernah macam-macam pada Luhan, menjauh darinya karena kau hanya akan menyakitinya!" Bentak Kris.

Sehun menunduk mengingat kejadian semalam.

"KAU! Kau ingin membunuhnya hah! Dasar bajingan! Luhan sudah ku anggap sebagai adik ku dan kau memperlakukannya seperti binatang! Kau tau dengan perlakuan kasar mu bisa saja Luhan kembali mengingat trauma masa lalunya" Kris menunjuk pundak Sehun dengan telunjuknya kesal.

"Trauma?"

"Cih, tatapan itu lagi" Kris tertawa sinis "sampai kapan kau terus-terusan berakting seperti tidak memiliki kesalahan apapun Shixun! Dua tahun lalu Luhan pernah diculik dan diperkosa oleh bajingan tidak bertanggung jawab! Dan mendengar keadaan Luhan dari Dokter Min. Keadaannya hampir sama! Sebentar lagi ia akan menyadarinya dan berteriak seperti ORANG GILA!"

Sehun sedikit pusing. Ia memegang ujung sofa. Ia sudah dua hari meninggalkan Luhan.

Sehun berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan Kris. Ia mengumpat kesal mengingat penggalan kejadian saat berasma Luhan dulu.

'Saat itu Luhan tidak masalah bercinta dengan teman-temannya'

'Ia merasa saat kotor bukan karena kotor ditubuhnya atau mysophobia. Tapi mengingat kejadian kotornya dulu saat diperkosa dan minta disentuh untuk menghilangkan jejak serta ingatan mengerikannya'

'Setiap ia mencumbu ku dan saat kami bercinta ia selalu menatap mata dan wajah ku. Dan semua itu untuk ia simpan dimemorinya untuk menghapus memori kelamnya'

'Siaaaal! Kau memang benar-benar lelaki brengsek Sehun!'

Sehun berhenti tepat didepan kediaman. Bibi Kim yang baru saja memandikan kucing Luhan menatap bingung Sehun.

BRAK!

Sehun menatap Luhan yang duduk disofa sambil memeluk lutut, infus masih berada ditangannya utuh dan kelihatan penuh baru diganti.

Mata rusa itu menatapnya kaget. Luhan memukul pipinya bingung.

Pipinya nampak tirus dan bibirnya sangat pucat.

GREP!

Sehun duduk dikarpet memelu tubuh Luhan erat. Cairan bening menetes dipipinya.

Sedangkan Luhan tengah memastikan ini mimpi atau nyata?

"Maafkan aku maafkan aku Luhan"

Luhan sudah yakin kalau ini bukan lah mimpi. Ia membalas pelukan Sehun tidak kalah erat.

"Huh, sebenarnya aku masih sebal kau tinggal dua hari tapi ... kalau kau mencium ku. Akan kupertimbangkan hukuman untuk mu nanti" ucapnya dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja saat tidak ada aku? Hmm? Apa kau mengingat hal buruk lagi?"

Luhan menatap Sehun kaget. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun takut "K-kau mengetahui nya? K-kejadian itu? Saat aku di .. perk-kosa?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam "kau tidak apa-apa kan? K-kau ... maafkan aku telah menbuatmu menjadi seperti ini" Sehun memeluk Luhan.

Lepas

Luhan menatap Sehun dingin.

"Aaah, sudah tau ternyata. Jadi, kau sekarang kasihan pada ku? Makanya kau kembali? KAU BRENGSEK OH SEHUUUN!" Luhan menggerang membogem perut Sehun. Infus ditangannya sudah terlepas entah kemana.

Sehun berlutut dihapanan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku telah melukai mu. Seharusnya malam itu aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Tapi aku malah memperlakukan mu seperti bajingan kasar. Kau boleh menghukum ku apapun itu karena-"

"Hati ku telah sepenuhnya kau curi"

DEG

Luhan yang tadi ingin memukuli Sehun dengan tiang infus terdiam. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu.

"YACK! Apa-apaan tadi. B-bagaimana mungkin aku yang seperti ini bisa mendapat kan hati mu- aah!"

Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan. Membuat yang dipeluk semakin memerah.

"Kau tidak kotor, kau sama sekali tidak menjijikan Luhan. Aku mencintai mu"

"Oouuyaaaa~ dan juga, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf dan merasa bersalah sampai tidak pulang brengsek! Aku tidak akan trauma lagi atau mengingat hal buruk karena saat aku melihat tubuhku yang ku ingat hanya tarian erotis mu~"

Sehun tertawa kecil disela pelukan mereka.

Beberapa detik.

Tawa keras mereka memenuhi kamar.

"Sejak kapan aku menari erotis" ucap Sehun datar.

.

.

.

THE END!

.

.

.

Hihi bercanda ah. Belum keleus #dipukuli reader

Lanjut ya ;) wink

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum lebar memasuki halaman sekolah.

"Wow, tuan muda akhirnya kemba-"

GREP!

"Bogosipoda Chanyeol!"

"Wah, apa ada hal bagus?"

"Eum .. nothing! Wahahahahaha!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap Luhan aneh.

GREP!

"Kau semakin mancung tampan" Luhan mengedip kearah jongin.

"Mungkin ia gila setelah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah.

BRUK!

Chanyeol dan Jongin menatap horror Luhan yang terjatuh menabrak pintu kaca.

"Puahahaha! It's okay, it's okay! Aku baik-baik saja. Gwaenchana" Luhan tertawa dan berdiri melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki ruangan.

"Mungkin otaknya benar-benar sudah geser" -Jongin

"Mungkin ia salah minum obat saat dirawat dirumah sakit" -Chanyeol

Saat istirahat pelajaran olah raga memanah.

Chanyeol dan Jongin melotot dan sama-sama berlari melihat Luhan yang berjalan melewati papan tembak santai dengan tatapan kosong ditambah senyuman yang sejak pagi tadi tidak pernah hilang saat seseorang tengah membidik.

BRUK!

Mereka bertiga sama-sama tersungkur ketanah rumput.

"Sial hidung ku lecet"

.

.

.

Kini Luhan tidak lagi ditinggal sendiri oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Jadi kita mau keperusahaan? Yeya! Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Yixing!" Seru Luhan semangat di dalam mobil.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mu Lu" jongin menatap Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya. Saat ini mereka di mobil dan Jongin menyetir.

"Apa kau ada masalah yang sangat berat? " tanya Chanyeol khawatit

"Ye? Nothing's wrong! I was so happy! Can't you see?" Luhan memamerkan senyum ala Chanyeol.

"Tunggu! Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan si babu?!"

Binggow!

"Un-eum ... Aku jadian dengannya. Ia bilang akan menikahiku nanti. Aaiiiyyaaaaaaaa!~'

Wth!

Wtf!

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu, kami sudah bercintai, berciuman dua belah pihak yeolli! Kyaaa! Dan ia jugaa ehm ehm" Luhan memberatkan suaranya "Hati ku telah sepenuhnya kau curi" "kyaaaaaaaaaa! Sehun mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Cih, hati-hati. Laki-laki yang tampangnya seperti dia kebanyakan Playboy" Ujar Jongin.

"Cih, Sehun tidak begitu. Dia sangat tampan baik dan brengsek sekaligus"

"Cih, kau lihat saja Kris Hyung. Dia baik, tampan dan brengsek sekaligus" Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Tapi Sehun sudah memiliki aku. LUHAN!"

"Dan Kris Hyung juga memiliki Jessica tapi lihatlah ia tetap bermain dengan murid-muridnya di universitas lalu memacari Zitao yang umurnya berbeda jauh" Jongin tersenyum licik.

"YACK!"

"Bahkan Krystal pun juga ditiduri olehnya. Krystal adik kandung dari Jessica Jung! Dan ia juga meniduri Ahn Jaehyun pacarnya Krystal. Waaaah, benar-benar bajingan bi-sex pedophile yang menakjubkan !" Ujar Chanyeol tertawa lebar bersama Jongin. Luhan juga tidak dapat menaahn senyumnya.

"HENTIKAN! kalian ingin kualat dan kita kecelakaan lagi karena menggosip Kris Hyung HAH!"

...

Tiga pemuda itu asik menggosip Kris yang entah tidak pernah bosan.

"Ssssst! Stop!" Jongin merentangkan tangannya membuat leher Chanyeol dan Luhan mati rasa menabrak lengan Jongin.

"Diam, bukankah itu Oh Sehun?" Bisik Jongin menunjuk luar gedung.

Luhan berniay menghampiri Sehun sebelum tangannya ditarik dan dirangkul oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin "Sebaiknya kita perhatikan dulu apa yang ia lakukan. Biasanya bajingan seperti dia memiliki simpanan artis atau training"

"Cih, tidak mungkin jangan konyol"

"Kita taruhan! Tunggu dan lihat apa yang ia lakukan"

Luhan setuju dan mereka memperhatikan Sehun dari jauh.

Sehun berjalan kearah pintu masuk utama.

"Oppa! Tunggu" seorang wanita cantik dan seksi mengejar Sehun sambil membawa ponsel.

"Ponselmu ketinggalan"

"Ah thanks, Irene"

"Kau kenapa sih jadi seperti orang linglung semenjak kita di hotel tadi"

"Nothing, kau kembali lah bekerja. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya"

Irene menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana tidak, Kunci mobil Sehun bisa masuk kedalam gorong-gorong tapi laki-laki itu masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum 'dasar yang lagi kasmaran'

...

"Dari hotel hm?" Bisik Chanyeol.

Luhan memerah sebal. Ingin menghamburi Sehun pertanyaan tapi tetap ditahan.

"Pertunjukannya belum selesai princess"

"Shut up and let me go"

"Kita belum selesai"

"Uugh, terserah!"

...

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Hallo baby, maaf lama tidak menghubungi mu ... Yifan ge? Kami tidak berkelahi tenang saja. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? ... aaah, aku jadi kangen suara mu"

Hidung Luhan mengeluarkan uap. Abaikan

...

Yixing sedang asik memainkan gitarnya saat suara deheman menginterupsi.

Ia menatap lelaki berdiri didepan pintu latihan.

"Ge!"

Grep!

Sehun tersenyum membalas pelukan Yixing.

"Huwaa, kenapa kau baru saja menemui ku! Aku sangat merindukan mu Shixun Ge! Hiks ... jahaaat!"

...

Chanyeol saling tatap dengan Jongin saat merasakan tubuh Luhan melemas. Mereka membawa Luhan menjauh dan duduk ditaman gedung yang sepi.

"Kalian ingat tunangan Yixing?" Ucapnya pelan dengan tatapan mata kosong.

"Benar, Yixing biasa memanggilnya Ge. Mereka melalu berbicara ditelpon seperti itu. Tunangannya laki-laki, bekerja di Las Vegas. Umur mereka beda jauh, makanya Kris Hyung tidak terlalu menyukai Laki-laki itu tapi Yixing dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Ku dengar laki-laki itu seorang bos mafia loh" Ucap Jongin yang lebih dekat dengan Yixing.

"Ha-ha ... sudah punya tunangan? Yixing? Sehun dari Las Vegas, dulu ia menjabat sebagai anak buah ayah ku yang adalah Yakuza seperti yang kalian tau. hiks .. HUWAAAAA!" Jongin memeluk tubuh Luhan yang bergetar hebat. Ia memukul mulutnya yang tidak peka.

"Tolong jaga Luhan sebentar"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol bingung. Auranya benar-benar dingin, seperti bukan Chanyeol yang idiot dan selalu mengatakan 'aku akan memakan otak mu' kepada siapapun yang jatuh cinta padanya. Baiklah abaikan tadi, jongin ingin menghentikan Chanyeol yang seperti tadi karena akan sangat berbahaya. Tapi dilain sisi hatinya pun sakit melihat Luhan yang begitu terpuruk karena tunangan Sehun bukan orang lain melainkan Yixing! Sahabat mereka sendiri.

...

Chanyeol menarik kerah Sehun dan langsung membogem wajah lelaki itu.

"Kyaaa! Apa yang kau laukkan Chanyeol!" Pekik Yixing kaget. Karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol memukul Sehun.

Sehun terjatuh dilantai dengan Chanyeol yang berada diatasnya ingin memukul "YIXING! TUNANGAN MU INI! ADALAH BAJINGAN YANG SDUAH MEMPERMAINKAN HATI LUHAN!"

BUAG!

Sehun tersadar. Ia menahan tangan Chanyeol dan mengunci pergerakan pemuda itu. Sehun sedikit kewalahan karena tenaga Chanyeol. Tapi ia dapat menghandle-nya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sehun dingin.

"KAU TELAH MEMPERMAINKAN SAHABATKU! kau tau Luhan sangat mencintai mu, kau seharusnya mengatakan dari awal kalau kau sudah punya tunangan! Yixing adalah sahabat Luhan. BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan kuncian Sehun.

"Apa Luhan melihatnya?"

"Cih kenapa?! Sekarang kau menyesal karena permainan mu akan berakhir hem?"

"Aku tidak per-"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol yang kesakitan karena lengannya dikunci Sehun. 'Eish brengsek sial'

"LEPAS!" Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dari Chanyeol "Kau baik-baik saja yeolli?"

Chanyeol dan Luhan menatap Sehun nyalang. Luhan menghela nafas melepas kontak matanya dengan Sehun dan meatnap Yixing bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Yixing-ah" Ucapnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar dan berlari pergi.

Grep!

"Luhan"

"LEPASKAN SEHUN!"

"Aku bisa jela-"

"APA LAGI! Semua sudah jelas! Lepas Sehun! Yixing sedang melihat kita! Aku baik-baik saja. Anggap saaj hubungan kita selama ini hanya tuan dan majikan- a-atau Cinta satu malam! Yixing sangat mencintai mu! Waktu itu bahkan ia memohon pada Kris hyung agar dibolehkan liburan keVegas demi menemui mu"

"Tapi aku buka-"

"CUKUP! Hiks ... cukup aku yang kau sakiti" Luhan menatap Sehun pedih.

Rasanya Sehun ingin tertawa.

Lelaki itu memeluk Luhan gemas membuat Luhan sulit bernafas-malu-marah

Bite

Luhan menggigit pundak Sehun. Wajahnya memerah "BRENGSEK!" Luhan kembail menatap Yixing dengan tatapan bersalah.

Yixing?

Connect-nya masih lama.

"Luhan dengarkan aku" Sehun menahan pundak Luhan "aku buka-"

"Puahahahaha!"

Semua menatap aneh kearah Yixing datar-bingung. Sedangkan yang ditatap bergulinh-guking dilantai latihannya.

"Yixing memang terkadang menjadi aneh, tapi itu bukan alasanmu menyelingkuhkannya seperti i-"

Kiss

Mata Luhan membelo saat Sehun melumat bibirnya. Dan disaat seperti ini.

Luhan tidak bisa menolak.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat Luhan benar-benar kehabisan nafas.

"WOW"/"WOW"/"WOW"

Chanyeol/Jongin/Yixing

Luhan menatap kosong kearah Sehun dan memegang bibirnya tidak percaya "Wow"

PLAK!

Luham sadar dan menampar Sehun.

"K-kau bajingan! CHANYEOL! JONGIN! KITA PULANG!"

"Luhan tunggu! Shixun ge adalah kakak ku" Yixing menggenggam yangan Luhan.

"Cih kakak adik angkat jaman sekarang! Yang ada FRIEND WITH BENEFITS!"

"Kami saudara kandung walaupun beda ibu" Ucap Sehun datar. Ia menghela nafas. Selama ini Sehun dan Yixing selalu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari Kris.

Luhan, Chanyeol dan Jongin berhenti diambang pintu ruang latihan.

...

"Yifan ge dan Shixun ge sedang saling salah pahan saat ini jadi selama ini aku dan Shixun ge diam-diam jika ingin bertemu"

Setelah Yixing mengatakan itu Sehun membawa Luhan pulang.

Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun "maaf karena memukul mu"

Sehun mencium telapak tangan Luhan lembut "tamparan rasa cemburu memang sangat pedas"

"Brengsek"

"Idiot"

"Yack! Oh Sehun brengseeek!"

"XiaoLu idiot"

"Mwo!"

Tak-bam

"Appoo!"

Sehun tertawa kecil menggendong Luhan menuju kamar pemuda itu. "Kita betemu 2 jam lagi dimeja makan sayang"

Cup

 _'Aish, sial. Kenapa sangat menggelikan jika ia memanggil ku sayang? Aaah, ada yang menggelitik jantung ku'_

...

Setelah makan malam bersama disinilah Sehun dan Luhan.

Diatap belakang rumah yang diolah menjadi penthouse untuk mengamati bintang. Sehun bersandar di sofa tidur dengan Luhan dipangkuannya.

Sehun menceritakan tentang masalalunya. Bagaimana ia menyayangi Yifan dan Yixing, kelakukan Papanya dan tentang kematian Elizabeth.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka dengan memberitahu kalau Papa memiliki banyak selingkuhan,

dan aku tidak mau menyakiti hati Yifan ge jika tahu Yixing lah penyebab Mama terjatuh. Aku tidak ingin Yifan Ge merasa bersalah padaku, pada Yixing, dan aku tidak ingin Yifan ge kehilangan kepercayaan pada Papa"

Luhan memeluk Sehun erat "tapi semakin lama kau menyimpat kebohongan ia akab semakin tersakiti Sehun"

Sehun terdiam, kata-kata Luhan benar. Tapi Sehun sangat pengecut. Ia tidak ingin Yifan merasa bersalah padanya. Ia juga tidak ingin Yixing bersedih walaupun jika Kris tau yang sebenarnya Sehun yakin ia tetap menyayangi Yixing.

"Aku akan mencobanya" Sehun mengecup kening Luhan.

"Dan tunangan Yixing itu sebenarnya ada Suho hyung. Dia juga teman ku" Sehun menatap Luhan jenaka.

"Sial!" Luhan memukul pundak Sehun kesal. Mereka tertawa, berciuman dan menatap langit.

"Lalu wanita yang bersama mu itu?!"

"Irene manager Lu, sekarang dia menjabat sebagai Direktur di Hotel milik ku"

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya" Luhan memukul pundak Sehun.

"Saranghae" bisik Sehun.

"Naado Saranghae"

.

.

.

Luhan mengulum senyum meninggalkan Sehun, Yixing dan Kris dipinggir kolam renang Zeus Hotel milik Sehun. Awalnya Kris mengadakan pesta disana bersama teman, kolega dan Squad. Tapi ia berakhir disini dengan para saudaranya karena Luhan.

Luhan menggigir kukunya gelisah. Ia duduk sofa yang ada di hotek tepat didekat pintu gerbang kekolam renang yang memang sudah di booking.

Setelah lebih satu jam 3 orang itu keluar dengan mata sembab. Astaga,,

Kris tersenyum mengacak surai Luhan "Aish, aku terlambat, pacar-pacar ku sudah menunggu dikamar. Aku pergi dulu" Kris menatap Yixing menggoda, lalu menatap Sehun.

"Good Luck Shixun, Yinxing"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

"SUHO GE!" Yixing berlari kearah lelaki blonde yang berjalan ketempat mereka.

"Akhirnya! Aku sangat merindukanmu! Xun ge, aku pergi dulu. Good Luck!"

"Jaga adik ku baik-baik hyung, dan jangan macam-macam padanya" Ancam Sehun pada Suho. Suho mengedip berbisik "good luck" dan melenggang pergi dengan Yixing.

...

Sehun membawa Luhan menuju pinggir kolam renang. Mengeluarkan kotak bludru berwarna merah. Mengeluarkan cincin emas putih polos dengan ukiran Sehun3Luhan

"Setelah Lulus, mau kah kau menikah dengan ku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun berbinar. Ia mengangguk. Sehun memasangkan cincin itu kejari manisnya, dan Luhan memasangkan Cincin yang lebih besar kejari manis Sehun.

"KYAAAAA!"

BYUR!

Luhan melompat tanpa aba-aba dan Sehun berniat membenarkan tali sepatu Luhan.

Berakhir Luhan tercebur di kolam renang.

Ditengah malam.

Poor Xiaolu.

...

Sehun menggeleng menyelimuti tubuh Luhan dengan handuk.

"Aku kedinginaaan oppaaa" Ucap Luhan imut. Membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

"Hmmps, oppa? Aku akan membuatkan minuman hangat nanti"

"Aku ingin malam yang panas" Luhan menurunkan tubuhnya digendongan Sehun membuat pantatnya menyentuh penis Sehun yang ternyata lagi-lagi sudah menegang mulai dari Luhan naik dari kolam renang dengan pakaian basah tembus pandang.

"Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka melakukan hubungan sexual sebelum menikah"

"M-mwo?"

"Sampai kita menikah aku tidak akan menyentuh mu"

"Berarti kita menikah besok saja"

"Sampai kau lulus Luhan"

Luhan mendengus sebal.

...

Sehun terdiam menatap botol Chateau Lafite 1787 yang masih utuh tak tersentuh.

"Memang seharusnya wine itu dinikmati saat tengah malam bersama orang yang dicintai"

 _ **'Midnight bottle, bukan lah untuk orang kesepian melain kan dua orang yang saling membagi cinta dengan botol anggur ditengah malam' -Mama Elizabeth**_

...

Luhan mengendap kedalam kamar mandi "Halo Jongin? Apa obat perangsang yang semalam masih ada? Aku pesan satu lusin"

.

.

.

 **The story over now**

 **THE END**

Naah, ini pertama kali aku buat oneshoot dan ini juga bertemakan Hurt/fluffy/family. Awalnya bikin ini gara-gara iseng aja pas liat cowok homo dimall dan langsung bikin. Terus gak sengaja liat event HHI. Oneshoot? Yaoi? RateM? Hurt/comfort!

Awalnya merasa ff ini gak mungkin selesai udah hampir nyerah pas harus 8words tapi pas selesai malah lebih banyak -_-

Dibuat mulao dari pukul 16:47, 06 maret 2016 dan berhasil selesai pukul 4.09 PM, 10 maret 2016

Gak tau kenapa inspiration ku ga putus-putus. Dan ini record aku nulis tercepat.

Dan aku masukan ff absurd yang nama sekolah Luhan aja gak tau ini ke event.

Mungkin aku juga bakal buat Omake nanti chapter depan. Kalo responnya bagus sih.

Sumpah cerita ini rada gak nyambung gimana. Dan always miss typo.

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan bagi yang ngefav/follow dan review jincha gomawo.,

 **BeibiEXOl**


End file.
